<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quirk: Aerial Supremacy by axioriot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789354">Quirk: Aerial Supremacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axioriot/pseuds/axioriot'>axioriot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ace Combat, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Combat - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, no beta; i'm going to die on this hill, quirk is ace combat logic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axioriot/pseuds/axioriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While many quirks keep heroes ground, very few allow them to take advantage of the forgotten skies.</p><p>Over the years many have risen with a quirk to assume control of the skies above the world of heroics yet almost all have turned to villainy.</p><p>Now a new generation is getting ready to take their first steps on the road to becoming the next wave of heroes, and among them is the first new quirk in twenty years that can take the skies.</p><p>This is the story of Izumi Midoriya and her rise to become the Ace Hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery of an Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all his time announcing the goal of each entrance exam U.A held every year Hizashi Yamada had seen potential students prepare themselves in several different ways, ranging from meditation to overly checking support items they had brought to allow their quirks to function properly nothing surprised him much anymore with watching the young listeners prepare.</p><p>Yet something this time had surprised him, a young female listener with green hair and large angular protrusions growing them her back almost in resemblance of manufactured clipped delta wing and angular jet engines, had zipped around just after he had given out the exam’s guidelines handing something to every examinee heading tot he same test area as her, well all those willing to take one. He’d noticed a few examinees take whatever the greenette and simply leave it behind, intrigued by what the greenette listener had been handing out Hizashi waited for the auditorium to finally empty before making his way to were one of the things was sitting.</p><p>To his surprised Hizashi found it was an earpiece, rather unassuming if he was being perfectly honest, it was a small black angular earpiece with three green markings running down the side, clearly something that had been painstakingly put together. Holding it in his hand he moved to another discarded one and finding it to be a perfect match, this was confusing as something like this, a machined and well put together device was not just handed out on the fly.</p><p>While he doubted the greenette listener had any ill-intentions and there was nothing in the entrance exams rules against giving things to other examinees, Hizashi still didn’t want to take the chance of one little listener sabotaging the chances of others. Making his way towards the exams observation tower Hizashi entered the main viewing platform before reaching the roof, drawing the attention of his fellow U.A staff members.</p><p>“Is something the matter Yamada?” the voice of principle Nedzu, a small white bear; dog mouse-like animal the held the position of U.A’s principle, asked his large swivel chair turning to face the blonde-haired Voice Hero, “It is nearly time to announce the start of the entrance exams.”</p><p>“Well, that’s what I wanted to see about sir,” Hizashi spoke up, his naturally loud voice earning a groan from his permanently sleep-deprived colleague, ignoring the groan Hizashi pulled the small earpiece from his pocket holding it out, “One of the listeners taking the exam was rapidly handing these out as everyone was leaving the auditorium, didn’t feel it right to call anything out until it’d been looked at. Green hair with possibly a mutant type quirk giving her metallic wings, not hard to miss.”</p><p>“Oh?” Nedzu hopped down from his seat walking towards Hizashi gently taking the offered earpiece and turning it over in his paws, “Well this certainly is unique isn’t it, we have nothing in the rules against giving anything to your fellow examinees but that’s not why you are bringing this up now, your worried this device will interfere with the other examinees.” with a chuckle Nedzu span around on the balls of his feet before heading over to the support departments teach Higari Maijima; the Excavation Hero: Power Loader. “Maijima if you would,” Nedzu spoke before holding out the earpiece.</p><p>Nodding once Higari took the earpiece before looking it over for any sign of an external connection port, “Doesn’t look like anything externally is malicious about it,” pausing as he found the connection port, Higari opened it and plugged the earpiece into a nearby laptop to see what it heled within.</p><p>Once connected to the laptop data streamed across its screen drawing the attention of every pro-hero within the room, the data scrolled past faster then most of the heroes present could process only Nedzu, Higari and Shota Aizawa able to follow what the data was showing. Eventually, the data came to a stop on a display showing the number of active earpieces being worn as well as one-way audio flowing from the earpieces to something.</p><p>Seeing this Nedzu began to chuckle, his chuckle slowly turning into full-blown maniacal laughter earning concerned and frightened looks from the other heroes present. He’d realised what the earpieces were, nothing dangerous or worrisome yet something that would provide an advantage to those that hard taken and worn them. Finally calming down enough to speak Nedzu reached out and closed the laptops screen before returning to his seat, not bothering to tell anyone what he found so funny, “Oh, this really will spice the exam up this year.”</p><p>Watching the screen with a newfound intensity, Nedzu focused one of the various testing ground cameras on the girl in question, green hair tied in a straight ponytail that flowed down her back stopping at her waist the hair was clipped to the dark grey jacket she wore to stop it blowing about in the wind. Hizashi had been right about the mutation of her quirk giving her metallic-like wings, yet from what Nedzu could see the mutations didn’t stop there, she had two large diamond-shaped blocks that if Nedzu had to guess based on the red hot streams of air being expelled towards the ground were engines, along with these two engines sat a pair of smaller wings and unlike the larger ones which stuck out either side these two were much lower down and pointing straight out her back, almost like stabilizers on old military fighter jets.</p><p>Likewise, her feet had a similar mutation to them standing as if she was clad in high heels the back of her foot raised off the ground by a small wheel with two smaller stabilizer wings poking out the back. Her outfit also stood out as were every other examinee had turned up wearing comfortable clothing they could easily move in, she was glad in a predominantly dark grey dress uniform with a black shirt, white tie and light grey highlights. Nedzu hummed at the sight of what she was wearing, a very professional outfit it made her stand out all the more adding into the serious look in her eyes as they flicked back and forth across a barely visible green hologram in front of her eyes led Nedzu to believe she was taking the entrance exam much more seriously than any other student currently taking part. Even going so far as to face away from the testing ground entry door and ignoring another examinee trying to yell at her.</p><p>Nedzu couldn’t help but again start laughing as he caught sight of that test sights gate opening, only for the girl to begin sprinting in the opposite direction a hot fiery red trail streaking behind her before kicking into the air, it was like watching a jet take-off oddly exciting in its unique way.</p><p>“Doesn’t she know the test grounds the other way?” Ectoplasm questioned watching as the girl took the sky before not only making his eyes widen but the eyes of every single staff member in the room. Watching on the screen as the green-haired girl rapidly shot upwards vertically climbing high into the air before the glowing red burn died down, causing the girl to begin falling, only to reorientate herself mid-fall to face towards the ground as the red glow kicked back into life propelling her towards the ground at a much faster rate before sharply jerking vertically again to become parallel with the ground, roaring past the other examinee’s who had yet to realise the test had begun as she shot off down the test sights city streets banking hard around a building.</p><p>The entire room save Nedzu where left shocked at such a manoeuvre, even heroes with ariel quirks like Hawks couldn’t pull off feats like that. Nedzu was still laughing at the sight finding the shocked expressions of his fellow staff an enjoyable sight, oh he truly hoped this girl would pass if she could cause this rection before the exam.</p><p>Nedzu, however, wasn’t the only hero within the room not shocked into silence by the impressive quirk display Toshinori Yagi the worlds number one hero and symbol of peace was stunned at the familiarity at how the girl moved. “The Lomcovak manoeuvre,” he muttered under his breath, seeing someone so young mimic something that he had not seen in nearly twenty-five years, an advanced ariel combat manoeuvre that a villain had used to great devastating effect to reign death upon countless heroes from the sky. A villain that commanded the air, like a king untouchable by those locked to the ground his reign of terror only brought down by a combined effort or All-Might and the ingenuity of his long time friend David Shield had they been able the bring the King of the Skies to his knees.</p><p>Toshinori was shaken out of his memories as a grunt from Shota, glancing over Toshinori saw that Shota had kept his eyes firmly following the cameras for signs of the green-haired examinee. Watching with it a half lazy expression as the girl through the test city at a truly impressive speed, if Toshinori had to guess she was moving close to a thousand kilometres an hour, peppering the one and two-pointer villain bots with machine-gun fire if he had to guess only doing minor or superficial damage to them. It was how she was dealing with the three-pointer villain bots that got his and Shota’s attention, screaming in hard and fast towards any three-pointer the greenette would thrust her hand out as something shot out of her wrist slamming into the three-pointer turning it into a pile of scrap metal.</p><p>“She’s impressive.” Sekijire Kan the Bloode Hero: Vlad King hummed glancing over to view the greenette, his gaze being pulled from an orange-haired girl picking up two one-pointers with her hands and slamming them together, “She has impressive control of her quirk and a scene of battlefield priority most active heroes lack.”</p><p>“Rightly so,” Nedzu spoke nodding in agreement watching as the girl banked hard rocketing upwards parallel to a fake skyscraper, a trail of concussion missile launched from a three-pointer before it was brought down trailing behind her, before once again climbing high into the sky and cutting the red glow from her engine mutation rotating her body to fall back towards the oncoming missiles before spraying them machine-gun fire, now clearly visible as coming from her shoulders, “It seems like we might have two contenders for the top spot in villain points this year,” Nedzu chuckle before gesturing to a screen showing a spiky-haired blonde boy tearing his way through villain bots with explosions emanating from his outstretched palms.</p><p>“Oh, that’s what those earpieces are for.” Nemuri Kayama, the Eighteen plus only Pro Hero: Midnight, grinned watching as an examinee ducked behind a large piece of rubble under fire from a mixed group of villain bots holding a hand over his ear speaking into it, before being greeted by the sight of the greenette rocketing past overhead unloading a salvo of two of her arm generated explosives into the group of villain bots before banking hard to the right and roaring off towards another target, “It seems she’s giving her fellow examinee’s a helping hand and not at their expense to gain points.” Nemuri gestured to the screen showing that while the greenette had destroyed the larger point valued villain bots in the group she had left the smaller ones still functional, giving the other examinee a chance to continue to rack up points.</p><p>Slowly a comfortable silence filtered across the observation room the staff members individual gaze flicking between various view screens watching all the potential candidates, the odd comment being made about their skills and quirk use many of the heroes impressed by the bumper crop they had this year. Yet both Toshinori kept his gaze firmly locked on the screen showing the green-haired girl astounded that, even after near on six full minutes of rocketing about at a truly breath-taking speed and performing high-G manoeuvres that would cause almost every pro-hero present to pass out, she wasn’t slowing down if anything the opposite was happening. She was speeding up, her point total racking up faster and faster as well as weakening targets for anyone wearing an earpiece so they top could bring their point total up.</p><p>“Well, I do believe its time to unleash the obstacle.” Nedzu grinned maniacally as he pressed down on the big red activate button to unleash the zero-pointer arena traps, it always sent a shiver down the rest of the staffs whenever he grinned like that.</p><p>All of their attention turned back to the viewing screens after a few moments watching as the examinees paused hearing the loud earth-shaking rumble looking about for wear it could be coming from, only to be greeted in almost an identical way by the zero-pointer tearing its way through a building sending rubble hurtling everywhere. In almost a hive-like manner every examinee took off running in the opposite direction from were the zero-pointer within their testing grounds had emerged.</p><p>As the timer ticked down a red warning light began to flash in the observation room as a warning klaxon started blaring getting the attention of the entire U.A teaching staff. “Higari, what’s causing this alarm?” Nedzu asked the normal jovial tone he held replaced with one of utter seriousness.</p><p>“One of the zero-pointers knocked rubble down trapping one of the examinee’s” Higari answered bringing the camera feed of the trapped girl, a round face auburn-haired girl with rosy cheeks, desperately trying to pull herself free as several other examinees ran past leaving the girl trapped. “It’s still seeing her as a target, not even leaving her somethings wrong with the programming.”</p><p>“Can you shut it down?” Nedzu asked catching out of the corner of his eye several of the teachers rising from their seats in quick order, he knew what they were thinking but the distance to the testing ground from the observation tower was too great, they’d never make it in time.</p><p>“It’s not responding to the shutdown commands!” Higari frantically responded typing away rapidly trying everything he could to shut the zero-pointer down, “If I can’t get it to respond, it’ll crush her!”</p><p>At this information, every hero rapidly moved towards the door. All save Nedzu, Higari, Shota and Toshinori, their gazes turning back to the main monitor watching as the camera view split between focusing on the trapped girl and the same green-haired examinee that had attracted so much of their attention. They watched as greenette shot across the street heading towards the zero-pointer at breakneck speed, halfway towards the zero-pointer a the girl shot forward doubling her speed as a shockwave of air pressure erupted behind her shattering the windows of the nearby buildings and knocking the few examinees below her to the ground as the shockwaves overpressure slammed into them.</p><p>The loud boom of the sonic shockwave caught the attention of every pro hero bringing their attention back to watching as the greenette closed the gap with the zero-pointer as it pulled its left fist back reading a strike on the trapped examinee. Before its fist could even begin to descend to strike, eight rapid moving projectiles shot from the green-haired examinee’s outstretched arms and slammed into the entire left arm of the zero-pointer is several large explosions momentarily staggering the zero-pointer and crippling the arm. Seizing on the zero-pointers sluggish reaction, the greenette shot upwards a hand breath from the zero-pointers armoured body firing more bursts of eight explosive projectiles, that now thanks to the proximity to the cameras within the zero-pointer were correctly identified as a miniaturized aircraft missile.</p><p>As the explosions rippled across the zero-pointers body think black smoke tinged with the orange fires of explosions slowly filled the air around the zero-pointer, obscuring the camera’s view of what was happening. The pro-heroes scanned the screen looking for any sign of what was happening, it didn’t take them long to catch sight of the green-haired girl rocket out the top of the smoke heading directly up. Watching with bated breath the U.A faculty watched as she came to an almost dead stop, almost as if she was floating in a vacuum, spinning in the air the camera zoomed in on her face showing the same stoic expression she had held at the start of the entrance exam. With this new up close and personal view the U.A faculty noticed sparks of blue electrical energy streaming along her arms, not missing a beat the girl thrust both her arms out together the blue electrical energy coiling around the top of her arms before in the blink of an eye shooting down her arms and dispersing at her closed fists as a solid slug of something formed rocketing down causing another shockwave of overpressure to burst around her and follow the projectile down into the black smoke.</p><p>An earth-shaking boom echoed out from the testing sight as the smoke was blown away reveal the caved-in head of the zero-pointer, whatever the greenette had fired down at the zero-pointer head reduced it’s head to nothing but molten slag locking the zero-pointer in its position overlooking the pinned girl. Across the entire body of the zero-pointer lay impact marks from explosions, some only being charred paint while others were giant sections blown clean off.</p><p>With a slow grace of a leaf caught in the wind, the greenette slowly descended to the street paying no mind to the wreckage of the zero-pointer behind her, nor shocked expressions of the other examinee’s still on the street, her attention was focused squarely on the girl trapped under rubble. As her feet touched the ground the greenette made her way over to the trapped auburn-haired examinee, crouching down next to the piece of rubble trapping the girl before saying something to the girl.</p><p>It was rotten luck that none of the test sights had microphones able to pick any conversations being had by potential students. Watching with intrigued Toshinori felt a broad smile tugging at his lips, as he watched the auburn-haired girl use her quirk on the rubble while the greenette gripped the corner and used the force of her quirks engines to force it off her. Here right before him was a girl with the drive of a true hero, selflessly helping out a trapped fellow potential student not caring about the possibility of gaining more points.</p><p>“Whats that examinee’s number?” Shota asked as he heard Hizashi scream out the exam had come to an end, his attention still on the greenette as she helped the auburn girl stand on a twisted ankle taking the bulk of the injured girl’s weight before moving towards the entrance.</p><p>Pulling up the files Nedzu scanned through every examinee that had shown up today before coming to a stop on an image matching the greenette. “Examinee two-two-three-four, a late entry from the forms. Midoriya Izumi.” Nedzu paused briefly reading further on her file, “The information on her quirk is sparse only listing it as a mutation/emitter hybrid and the name, Aerial Supremacy.”</p><p>“With a quirk like hers, she’ll be a powerhouse,” Shota spoke narrowing his eyes as he watched the now identified Izumi gently lead the auburn girl to the arrived form of Recovery Girl. “She’ll be a problem child so I’ll take her in my class.”</p><p>Not hearing any objections from the rest of the faculty, Shota kept his gaze on Izumi as something still didn’t sit right with him about this. A quirk like hers should have come in from a recommendation, not the general heroics entrance exam. It would be something he’d get to the bottom of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Operation: New Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past is shown, and the future is laid out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inko Midoriya smiled happily as she gingerly picked at her bowl of rice and fish, content that she had been able to spend the last three weeks with her daughter again. It had been almost ten years since she and Izumi had sat together in this apartment sharing a meal, thinking back that she had only seen her daughter properly two weeks a year almost always broke her heart but it could not be said it hadn’t been done out of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had remembered the day Izumi’s quirk had fully manifested, while she had always had the wing and engine mutations nothing had really stood out until something had happened while at kindergarten. Getting that call from the kindergarten explaining that her daughter had turned the play area into a crater had been a shock, not as shocking as finding out it had been the cause of her getting into a fight with her long time best friend Mitsuki’s son. While Inko hadn’t been overly concerned about the reason for the fight at the time, instead choosing to focus more on the sheer destructiveness of the newly revealed emitter part of her daughter’s quirk she had worried about how best to help Izumi control it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was during one of those nerve filled days Inko remembered her husbands older brother, a man who held a strikingly similar quirk to the emitter half of Izumi’s quirk. Getting in touch with her brother-in-law had not been particularly easy, partly due to his work as an international hero. Explaining her situation to him had been hard for the single parent, having to admit she didn’t know how to help her daughter almost ripped her heart in two. Yet it was after trying her husband Hisashi instead, Inko had learnt that he and his brother were operating out of the same are. But rather than give her advice over the phone, Hisashi had all but insisted they fly out to where he and his brother were stationed, that truly set her nerves on edge and caused her to truly start to worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her worry had not been unfounded, as while she had watched Izumi run off happily with her father Hisashi and his older stoic brother Tsubasa, beyond over the moon to be spending time with her dad and what he had proclaimed ‘best uncle’, it had been what Tsubasa’s hero partner, an Englishman named Neil Lodge better known as The Aerial Control Hero: SkyEye, had told her. “I won’t lie to you Mrs Midoriya your daughter has a dangerous quirk if handled incorrectly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Inko muttered looking out across the secluded airfield turned heroics base, watching her five-year-old daughter run about arms out at her sides mimicking a plane all while her uncle and father chased her, Izumi’s joy-filled laughter echoing across the silent sunny tarmac, “She wants to be a hero, but if she can’t control her quirk that could ruin her dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if it remains untrained,” Neil countered watching his long time partner pick Izumi up and spin the giggling child around, “That’s why you reached out to Tsubasa,” He paused looking over at Inko as she nodded in confirmation, “You did the right thing, we can help her understand how to control her quirk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inko turned a soft smile on her lips at hearing Neil’s words, “How long do you think it will take?” slowly her smile faded into a worried expression knowing deep down she was not going to like the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Several years, possibly a decade,” Neil offered glancing from Inko down to the quirks assessment file she had brought from Izumi’s first check-up, “Considering this is one of the worst quirk assessments I have seen,” Pausing to let the anger at such an abysmal and dangerous lack fo information being given to a parent ebb away Neil closed the file, “We can’t truly be sure of the full capabilities of her quirk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inko steadied herself taking a shuddering breath, knowing what she was going to ask would be the hardest thing she possibly could ask even if she already knew the heartbreaking answer, “Would she have to stay with you and Tsubasa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would certainly help,” Neil stopped hearing the involuntary hiccup in Inko’s voice knowing what he was asking, from what Hisashi had raved about, a mother who would do anything for her child and loved her with every ounce of her being to do, “That doesn’t mean you are abandoning her, you are giving her the best chance to control her quirk and a headstart at becoming a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the mother on the brink of tears Neil held out a tissue towards her, choosing his next words carefully so not to set the woman off, remembering the warning Hisashi had given about how if he hadn’t seen her with a telekinetic quirk he’d have assumed she had one that allowed her to fill a bathtub with tears, “Think of it like a prep-school program, she’ll gain a wealth of experience in not only her quirk but see the world as well’ It will open up so many doors for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently wiping her eyes Inko took a calming breath before looking out once again at her daughter, watching as she was excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet as Tsubasa was strapping part of his hero costume that resembled her daughter’s mutation, “I’ll have to talk to her about it, I don’t want my baby to feel like I am abandoning her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That alone shows you care about her Inko.” Neil smiled softly turning back to watch as Tsubasa and Hisashi both began couching Izumi to try jumping high with her quirk, “Spend as much time here as you need, I know Tsubasa won’t mind and Hisashi will be overjoyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was with those words final words Inko watched her daughter swirling emotion filling her, knowing her daughter would want to stay and learn everything she could. She mentally and emotionally prepared herself knowing it would happen but resolving to still be apart of Izumi’s childhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the week passed Inko had taken the time to fully explain everything to her daughter, almost breaking at her daughter not understanding why she couldn’t stay but accepting it none the less. Deep down Inko knew why she couldn’t stay, her love for Izumi would not bear to see her hurt in any way and with the training, Izumi would need she would only disrupt it by being the overprotective worrier that she was. That didn’t stop her promising not only Izumi that she’d call her every single day but going so far as to get both her husband and his brother to agree to make sure that happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It from that moment Inko settled into an odd routine for the next nine years, living alone in her apartment while making sure to be awake at the oddest of hours to talk with her daughter, finding untold joy in seeing her baby’s smile and hearing about everything she was learning and doing. The years passed by for Inko in a blink of an eye, visiting when she could and watching her bubbly baby grow and truly come to understand her quirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While never losing her drive to be a hero or the selfless drive that made her daughter who she was, Inko noticed Izumi slowly become more and more serious towards heroics. Yet even with this more serious take on the world of heroics Inko was proud of how far her daughter had come in her desire to be a hero and was always willing to support her dream no matter the cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until three weeks before the entrance exam when Izumi had properly returned home did Inko truly notice something was off about her daughter, while cheerful and happy to be home Inko had a gut feeling something was wrong. Call it a mothers intuition but something about Izumi’s eyes, the dullness that had never existed before sent a shiver down her spine. It had taken some time and an unhealthy number of threats to Hisashi just to get him to reveal the bare bones of what had happened, even then he only told Inko once she had promised not to bring it up unless Izumi did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Inko heard what had caused the dullness in her daughter’s eyes, she had to stifle a sob at the thought of it. Inko could not possibly comprehend what her baby must have felt at hearing such a tragic event, she had no similar experience to draw upon all she could do was be the supportive mother she had always been and try to get Izumi to talk about it herself. This had lead to her over dinner one evening asking her daughter if her dream to become a hero had ever changed, the answer had truly shocked Inko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heroes keep people safe from villains.” Izumi’s voice had been quite as she answered, her eyes looking down at her plate before rising to meet Inko’s with a burning desire in their green depths, “I’ll become a hero villains fear the name of, so no one else will lose a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been the day before the entrance exam and hearing those words fro her babies mouth had sent a shiver down Inko’s spine, it was something she hoped and prayed that getting accepted to U.A would help rework her drive to be a hero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inko was drawn from her memories by the sound of the letterbox being lifted then closing, a little late to be delivering a letter but regardless Inko stood to see what it was before turning back to her daughter seeing Izumi was still staring at the fish held between her chopsticks. “Stop staring at the fish sweetie, I’m going to see what that was could be your U.A letter.” watching her daughter slowly put the fish back down she smiled softly and headed to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting there on the welcome mat was a plain unassuming envelope the only thing that stood out was the stylised golden logo of U.A on the front of the letter, gently picking the letter up Inko began making her way back into the apartments combination dining-room kitchen gently waving the letter out towards her daughter, a soft smile on her face. “It arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently Izumi rose to her feet and took the letter from her mother, holding the letter gently between her fingers running her thumb over the wax seal on the back. Turning the letter over in her hands Izumi took a seat back at the table, her mother close behind leaning over her shoulder to get a look at whatever the results held. With great care, Izumi gently popped the wax seal and opened the letter pulling out both a white folded up piece of paper and a small silvery metallic disc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping the disc onto the table it rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop, as it rolled to a stop the top surface lit up streaming light into the apartment projecting the image of the most recognisable hero across the globe, All-Might. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>BOO-YA I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” The loud and enthusiastic voice of the Symbol of peace began, taking Inko by surprise and causing her to stumble backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>IT IS MY PLEASURE AS THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE U.A FACULTY TO DELIVER THE RESULTS OF YOUR ENTRANCE EXAM!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might continued striking his signature pose before laughing, only to stop as a hand leaned in from off-screen to gesture for him to hurry-up “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>SHOW-BOATING? WHO’S SHOW-BOATING?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” At the finger jabbing towards him, All-Might let out an embarrassed laugh, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>ALL RIGHT I’LL WRAP IT UP, BUT I HAVE TO SHOW HER SOMETHING FIRST!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” There was another series of rapid gesturing from the hand causing All-Might to slump forward slight, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I HAVE TO DO HOW MANY FO THESE THINGS?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” With a groan All-Might straightened himself up, his wide smile once again focused on the camera, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>RIGHT WELL MOVING ON! NOT ONLY DID YOU SCORE WITHIN THE TOPE THREE PERCENT ON THE WRITTEN EXAM BUT YOUR IMPRESSIVE TOTAL OF VILLAIN POINTS EARNED PLACED YOU FIRST BY A WIDE MARGIN!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might stepped aside to reveal a scoreboard showing her name squarely at the top with a total of ninety-nine villain points with a second blank column next to it, Izumi could not help but crack a soft smile seeing who was sitting in second place only having seventy-seven villain points. A boy she had not seen since she was five, her once best friend Katsuki Bakugo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could say anything Izumi felt INko wrap her arms tightly around her daughter pulling her into a loving and tight embrace. “I’m so proud of you!” Inko gushed tears of pride and joy gently flowing from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>WHILE THAT SCORE ALONE IS ENOUGH TO SECURE YOUR PLACE AT U.A VILLAIN POINTS ARE NOT ALL POINTS AWARDED DURING THE EXAMINATION!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might continued speech caught both mother and daughter off guard drawing their attention back to the projection. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>BUT BEFORE WE GET TO THAT I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO WATCH!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Pulling a small silver remote out of the hideous gold suit he was wearing, the camera panned off to the side showing another screen. With a click of the remote, the camera zoomed in on the screen as it began to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the clip began Izumi recognised the auburn-haired girl she had helped out of the rubble after stopping the zero-pointers rampage, the girl’s name floated through her mind ‘Ochaco Uraraka’ she had been bubbly and friendly and someone Izumi was happy to share a class with. The clip showed Ochaco flagging down Present Mic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>SHE SHOWED UP RIGHT AFTER RECOVERY GIRL HAD LET HER GO TO TALK ABOUT YOU YOUNG LADY!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Izumi felt her cheeks heat up at that, unable to place why but the idea of someone other than her parents and uncles talking about her, especially Ochaco sent a warm feeling pumping through her chest, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>WHAT DID SHE HAVE TO SAY? WELL, YOU’LL HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT</span>
  </strong>
  <span>!” Pressing play again on the remote the projection once again cut away from All-Might to refocus on Ochaco and Present Mic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You the girl with the jet wings on her back,” Ochaco began using her hands to gesture for wings out behind her, “And green hair? She said her name was Midoriya, Izumi?” the reconding Ochaco paused as Mic nodded knowing who she meant, “Would it be possible to give her some of the points I earned? She had to stop trying to earn points when she rescued me. If she hadn’t done that she could have earned more points.” Izumi blinked watching as Ochaco grew more passionate as she spoke, “Please! Someone who would willingly hurl themselves into danger like deserves to here more than anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping the video there All-Might let out a soft chuckle his back to the camera, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>You have an amazing quirk young lady</span>
  </strong>
  <span>,” his voice, while still full of the bravado he was known for was softer truly driving home how proud he felt in delivering her result, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>But it’s your actions that inspire others, and that is why I am here!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might turned around to face the camera once again his smile still wide as ever, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>For she was not the only potential examinee who came forward to speak about you!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” He gestured again to the screen showing several recordings of every examinee she remembered rocketing past and saving from an overwhelming number of villain bots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>What kind of heroics school could reject someone willing to push themselves above and beyond, all in the name of helping others!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might once again gestured to the scoreboard as the blank collum slowly filled with numbers as the word Rescue appeared above them, showing she had earnt seventy-five rescue points, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>THAT IS WHY WE HAVE RESCUE POINTS! A PANNEL OF JUDGES VIEWS THE ENTIRE EXAM WATCHING AND WAITING FOR A CHANCE TO AWARD THESE POINTS! AND YOU YOUNG LADY EARNT SEVENTY-FIVE!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi felt her knees go weak as the total score she had managed to achieve, a total of one hundred and seventy-four points, she could feel Inko still hugging her tightly crying a river of joy at her daughter’s impressive achievement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>WELCOME IZUMI</span>
  </strong>
  <span>,” for the first time int he entire projection All-Might said her name, that alone sent a shiver of pride down her snipe. One of her all-time heroes knew her name. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>YOU’VE MADE IT, YOU ARE NOW PART OF THE HERO ACADEMIA. CONGRATULATIONS!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” With those final words said, the projection stopped turning itself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi kept a soft smile on her face while Inko could do nothing but fuss about her daughter, overcome with emotion and barely able to string a sentence together to truly voice how proud she was. Something Izumi knew her father and Uncle Eye would likewise react in a similar manner, whereas her dad’s brother, her Uncle Ribbons, would likely be unsurprised by her achievement but no less proud of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The joy-filled calm of their apartment did not last much longer, as it was shattered by the enraged screams coming from their neighbours. “I GOT BEAT BY THE DEKU WHO VANISHED YEARS AGO?!” the muffled enraged voice of Katsuki filtered through the walls, sounding as if he was in the very room with them. Izumi could not help but smile at this, having heard from her mom all about how egotistical he’d become over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly the night moved on, Izumi and Inko calling her dad and both uncles to tell them the news. Izumi beaming with content happiness as they congratulated her, even enjoying Uncle Ribbons advice to not let her ego get too big.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally crawled into bed, Izumi lay there staring up at the posters on her sealing. Her eyes slowly closing as she could feel a pleasant rest overtaking her, looking forward to her first day under a new dawn in her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yer sometimes I can pump these out unbelievably quickly, then work gets int he way and I go silent for a few months.</p>
<p>Either way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I know Ace Combat fans will easily figure out how her uncle is.</p>
<p>As always feel free to comment below I honestly enjoy reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Operation: Full Arsenal Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First-day quirk assessments, show the destructive power of quirks and the impressive control people have over them, but every Operationmust adapt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi stood before the overly sized door for class one-A, the doors sized reminded her heavily of every single base Uncle Ribbons and Uncle Eye had moved around to for her childhood. She smiled softly as memories of her years learning to control her quirk and the wealth of experiences and foreign culture she had gotten a taste of floating to the top of her mind.</p>
<p>She reached out grasping the handle, glad that the door was wide like it was tall meaning, unlike her apartment she would not have to enter and exit doors sideways. Something of an obvious downside to her quirk when she thought about it, but hopefully something she wouldn’t come up against all too often.</p>
<p>Sliding the door open Izumi stopped hearing a voice that had spent the time before Present Mic announced the start of the entrance exam, she honestly couldn’t hold what the boy had been saying to her against him if anything she admired him for it. He had the attitude of a true hero seeing something that could be weakening others and questioning about it, not many would have done that seeing it as a way to further their chances of earning more points. </p>
<p>“Get your foot off the table!” the familiar voice of the boy who had yelled at her echoed out as she opened the door to classroom one-A, Izumi could see him angrily gesturing to a familiar pikey blonde-haired boy from her childhood, “It is unbecoming of a future hero, and disrespectful to those who came before us!”</p>
<p>“Pffft, like I give a crap,” Katsuki snorted his tone both dismissive yet somehow aggressive, “What middle school you from extra?”</p>
<p>“Somei private academy, my name is Tenya Iida.” The now named Tenya calmly introduced himself, only slightly taken back by Katsuki’s outburst.</p>
<p>“Somei?!” Katsuki snorted before shooting Tenya a look of disgust, “So you’re an elitist prick huh? Maybe I should blow you apart so you know where you belong!”</p>
<p>Tenya blinked, shocked by not only Katsuki’s rudeness but his violent threat, “That’s disgraceful! Do you honestly want to be a hero?!”</p>
<p>Seeing this as the perfect time to step in Izumi quietly moved up standing in front of Katsuki’s desk her neutral expression flicking from the blonde to Tenya, making a point to ignore the dark glare from Katsuki. “It is probably so he has the license to freely use his quirk.” Further ignoring the angry growling coming from Katsuki she turned to face Tenya holding out a had, “I’m Izumi Midoriya, you’re Tenya Iida right?”</p>
<p>Blinking in shock at how the green-haired girl before him was just ignoring the angry blonde Tenya reached out firmly gripping her hand to shake it. “Midoriya… I owe you an apology.”</p>
<p>Izumi raised an eyebrow at this, “What for?” She could easily guess why but Izumi didn’t think he needed to apologise for the entrance exam.</p>
<p>“The way I acted towards you before the entrance exam!” Tenya began it was something eating away at him, “I first thought you were trying to hinder the other examinees when you had in reality figured out the true nature of the practical exam!” Tenya paused bowing to Izumi, “While I did not. I am sorry that I misjudged you!”</p>
<p>Izumi shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.”You don’t need to apologise Tenya,” Izumi paused watching as Tenya shot up to standing again opening his mouth to speak, only to be stopped as she raised a hand, “You thought I was furthering my chances at the expense of others, you did what anyone should have done and questioned it.”</p>
<p>Blinking several times Tenya slowly cracked a smile clasping a hand on Izumi’s shoulder, “I never thought of it that way, you still went out of your way to help others when you could have simply scored more points.”</p>
<p>Izumi just shrugged, “Heroes help people who need it, that’s all I was doing,” Hearing the door open again Izumi turned to see a familiar auburn-haired girl poke her head in. Izumi smiled and waved at Ochaco Uraraka as she entered the room, earning a smile and wave back as Izumi walked towards Ochaco, Tenya following. </p>
<p>“You got in!” Ochaco beamed happily pumping her fist into the hair, “I mean I kinda figured with your quirk and all.”</p>
<p>“Likewise with you,” Izumi smiled back at her, patting Ochaco on the shoulder, “I’m happy you did make it.” Izumi turned, pointing a hand towards Tenya, “This is Tenya Iida, and Tenya this is Ochaco Uraraka.”</p>
<p>Before Ochaco could open her mouth to greet Tenya he was bowing in front of her, causing the poor girl to look at Izumi confused. Izumi blinked herself wondering what Tenya was doing.</p>
<p>“I also owe you an apology Ochaco!” His passionate voice caused Ochaco to tilt her head in confusion while for Izumi ti clicked what he was likely apologising for, she had seen him standing there after the practical exam had finished just staring as she had helped Ochaco to Recovery Girl so he likely blamed himself for not helping her during the exam. “I saw you pinned under that rubble and did nothing to help, assuming that because it was an exam nothing could go wrong. It was foolish to think that as if it had been rea you could have been hurt!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine really,” Ochaco tried to explain frantically waving her arms about a nervous smile on her lips, “Izumi saved me,” Ochoco turned to Izumi again a bright smile on her face as she clasped both of Izumi’s hands, “I can’t say thank you enough I was really worried that zero-pointer was going to crush me.”</p>
<p>Izumi blinked at Ochaco once again thanking her, she couldn’t place why again her chest felt warm as Ochaco did so. All she’d done was what any hero would have done in that situation hadn’t she? It was at that moment Izumi realised she hadn’t done what every other examinee had done, while they had run from the zero-pointer avoiding it as Present Mic had said to. Izumi however, had not even thought about it and had just shot towards the zero-pointer all to help a trapped girl.</p>
<p>“THAT WAS YOU!” The loud voice a spikey red-haired boy, Eihiro Kirishima, echoed out from the seat next to Katsuki having overheard what was being said, his shout drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “Oh, man watching you slag that giant robot was manly as all hell!” The boy in question jumped form is seat moving over to Izumi a sharp-toothed grin on his face.</p>
<p>Before Izumi could respond she felt a shadow looming over her from the door, her sense flared seeing the looming shadow as a danger. Without missing a beat Izumi span around on the wheeled heels of her feat raising her left arm, the black tip of a cylindrical missile poking out of her wrist towards the figure casting the shadow. What was surprising however was the shadow was being cast by a large yellow sleeping bag, the only indication that there was someone inside was the sight of an overly tired dark-haired mans facing poking out of the bag with a freshly drained jelly juice energy carton hanging from his mouth.</p>
<p>A hand snaked out of the hole undoing the zip, as another pulled the spent drink carton from hanging from the man’s lip. Stepping out of the sleeping bag he cast his gaze over the class before settling on Izumi, reaching out with a hand he pushed the raised arm point a missile towards him down at the ground. “Good instincts.” He tiredly muttered before stepping past Izumi, Ochaco, Tenya and the red-haired boy before moving to the front of the class.</p>
<p>“If you are here to socialise then leave,” the name tiredly drawled looking around the room, “This is the hero course.” letting his words sink in briefly the figure continued, “Only one of you reacted to an unknown entering unannounced, that is wasting time and not very rational.”</p>
<p>Izumi narrowed her eyes at the man standing at the front of the classroom, something about him rubbed her the wrong way. He was obviously a pro-hero but his attitude wasn’t something you would expect from a teacher, he struck her as lazy a terrible trait for someone teaching a class on heroics.</p>
<p>“My name is Shota Aizawa and I am your homeroom teacher.” He paused briefly looking over at Izumi, his tired eyes meeting her judgemental ones before turning back to everyone. “Please to meet you, now change into your gym clothes and head out the grounds.” His final words said Shota began walking towards the door, only to stop as he heard Ochaco speak up.</p>
<p>“What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?! Ochaco asked, wondering why they’d be skipping them.</p>
<p>“It’s illogical to waste time on things like that if you want to become heroes.” with those final words Shota rounded the corner heading outside, while the students began to move to find the changing rooms.</p>
<p>As he walked outside Shota took stock of his class from the initial look of them, at first glance most of them did not look all that impressive but that could be chalked up to them being young. They had managed to quieten themselves down quicker than last years class, only taking eight seconds as opposed to nearly a minute a commendable thing but still slow in his eyes. One thing that had surprised him was Izumi’s reaction to him just appearing in the doorway, those were not the normal reaction times of a young teenager as it had taken her hardly anytime to realise he was there and jam her arm out towards him ready to launch what he knew had been an explosive missile.</p>
<p>It had given him one answer about her quirk at least, part of her arsenal that had been used against the villain bots so he knew what to expect there. But it had been the way she had held herself after he had entered that truly piqued his interest, as he’d kept her int he corner of his gaze the entire time and not once had he seen her blink or lose the glare she was holding on him. Shota just chalked it up to her analysing him for weaknesses, not an illogical thing to do really. Yet it did raise one concern, the girls first instinct was threat assessment of anyone sneaking up behind her, while it could be a useful and beneficial thing seeing everything as a threat could have a negative impact on her future as a hero if everyone was treated as a threat.</p>
<p>Shota didn’t have to wait long as he saw the students filter out onto the grounds, he looked over the lot of them looking at the various expression of excitement and confusion on their faces. “Here at U.A, we have a more ‘freestyle’ education system that also applies to us, teachers.” Shota paused allowing the message to sink in as to that being the reason they were not attending the pointless entrance ceremony. “Rather than waste time we will be doing the same standard gym tests you all did in middle school but with a single difference.”</p>
<p>Shota looked over the students of class one-A before settling on Izumi, “As this country continues to deny the use of quirks for calculating the averages of those recordings it produces an inaccurate record. Midoriya!” At hearing her name, Shota watched as Izumi stepped forward and into the circle he was gesturing towards, “You achieved an impressively high score in the entrance exam, how far could you throw in middle school?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know sir,” Izumi answered with a shrug leading to the rest of the class to mutter between themselves at that, “Wasn’t really something I did.”</p>
<p>That had thrown Shota for a loop, everyone did those ridiculous tests and yet here was a student who hadn’t. Such a thing defied logic, “And why is that?” he asked raising an eyebrow, it was unlikely related to her quirk, but he couldn’t be too sure.</p>
<p>“When you’re technically homeschooled that’s not the kind of thing you worry about.” She kept her unblinking gaze fixed on him.</p>
<p>“Hm. well try it now with your quirk,” Filing that away for something to talk to her about privately later he tossed her a softball, “Do whatever you need to, just don’t leave the circle.”</p>
<p>Catching the ball in one hand, Izumi tossed it up and down briefly watching as it would spin gently in the air before catching it. With a roll of her neck, Izumi tossed the ball up high into the air before leaning her body back pulling her arms back as familiar blue electrical energy began to arc across her arms. She kept her arms pulled close to her, her fists pointing away from her body and up towards the softball tracking it as it descended.</p>
<p>Shota watched a raised eyebrow as the ball fell wondering what Izumi was playing at, he wasn’t the only one wondering what she was doing as the rest oft he students were also shooting her confused looks. It wasn’t until the ball had fallen to between a twenty-five to thirty-five-degree angle did it become clear, as once the softball was within that threshold Izumi thrust her arms out the blue electrical energy crackling along rocketed along her arms as a burst of pressurised air shot out between her arms colliding with the softball.</p>
<p>As the pressurised air connected to the softball a shockwave of overpressure erupted out from behind the ball kicking up a massive cloud of dirt, only to be followed by a shattering booming noise that echoed across the entire campus. Shota remained standing while a good number of the students had been blown onto the ground, following the trajectory of the ball with his eyes was near impossible as it shot off into the distance at the speed of sound.</p>
<p>His mind was doing rapid calculations at the power output needed to launch an object in such a manner, while he was not a mathematics expert like Ectoplasm or Higari he knew enough to know the power output needed to create a sonic boom was immense. Turning his gaze down to the distance recorder he held to see how far Izumi had launched the softball, Shota was shocked by the distance it had finally ended up at.</p>
<p>“It’s important for us to know our limits,” having seen Izumi’s result and saves it as part of her overall score Shota turned the device around for the rest of the students to see, “That is the first logical step in figuring out what kind of heroes you’ll become.”</p>
<p>As the students starred at Izumi’s score several of them were in awe at the score, it had set the benchmark for them all to aim and beat. With a distance of three-thousand-two-hundred and eighteen point-six-nine meters, it was a massive distance to match let alone surpass.</p>
<p>After the shock of seeing Izumi set a ridiculous goal to beat the rest of one-A began to excitedly chat about the prospect of doing the gym tests only for the pink-haired and skinner Mina Ashido to exclaim, “Using our quirks this is going to be awesome, the hero course is great!”</p>
<p>Shota smiled at hearing that and let out a bark of laughter getting the entire classes attention, “Awesome huh? You think this is all fun and games?” he looked up flicking his serious gaze between every student, “In just three years you hope to graduate as fully-fledged heroes and you think its all fun and games?” he paused keeping his cold eyes locked on his students, “Natural disasters, highway piles and rampaging villains are just some of the calamities you will all face, you think that those are fun and games? Well, then whoever scores the lowest overall will be judged hopeless and expelled.”</p>
<p>Shocked gasps rose up from almost the entire class at how unfair that was, but before Shota could lecture them about how heroics wasn’t fair either Izumi beat him to the punch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Life isn’t fair, neither is being a hero. You will be asked to put your life in the lifetime and time again for those who cannot, its a job only those willing to take such a risk you do if you can’t handle the threat of a day one expulsion then you have no right to even try to be a hero!” her voice was hard as were her eyes as she spoke, to Shota it was clear Izumi Midoriya had seen a hero lose their life before and understood the gravity of what career the would be entering.</p>
<p>“Iida, Midoriya!” Shota barked drawing everyone’s attention “You two are first for the fifty-meter dash.” With a nod, both students moved to take a position at the start line he was gesturing towards.</p>
<p>Both Tenya and Izumi got into the start position, Izumi flaring the red hot jets growing from her back taking a position with both her wheeled heels connecting with the ground while Tenya flexed his legs kicking smoke out fo the engine exhausts sticking out of his calves. Both looked forward waiting for the signal to go, the single to go came from the little speed recorder bot down near the finish line.</p>
<p>The second the go signal was given both Izumi and Tenya shot off creating a clouding of dust behind them both passing over the finish line at impressive speeds. “Tenya Iida, three-point zero-four second. Izumi Midoriya, three-point zero-four-one seconds.”</p>
<p>“Dam, only able to get up to third gear,” Tenya muttered under his breath as he looked over at Izumi who was giving him a thumbs up and a nod of agreement.</p>
<p>“Yer fifty-meters isn’t near enough to reach a good speed, I need at least a hundred meters to take off.” Izumi chuckled as she moved back to stand with the class, Tenya smiling and nodding in agreement about the dash length being too short.</p>
<p>As the day progressed Shota kept an eye on the scores being recorded for each student during each test, finding that none of the students didn’t use their quirks in inventive ways to succeed at the tests, none more so then Izumi.</p>
<p>During the second test, the grip strength test, Izumi had shot into the air holding the strength tester rapidly building speed before banking into a high G-force turn and squeezing down on the grip strength tester easily exceeding a thousand kilograms of force.</p>
<p>Then it came to the standing long jump and endurance running were in both events she had used the large jet engines growing out her back, she has used her engines to after jumping into the air-launch herself clean across to the other side of the sandpit and glide just above the track until told to stop respectively. Shota was impressed, Izumi clearly understood her quirk to an unprecedented level and only one other student could claim similar in his eyes, Momo Yaoyorozu.</p>
<p>The fourth test side-steps was the only real one she seemed to not excel at, which was understandable considering her quirk was not designed for such a thing. But for Shota is was a surprise that the worst student so far, Minoru Mineta had been able to excel at the side-steps. Well if Shota was being more accurate his quirk had excelled and if he was being honest so far the diminutive boy had yet to impress him, in neither the application of his quirk nor his attitude if anyone was at risk of getting expelled it was him.</p>
<p>When it came to the rest of the students performing the softball throw two more students stood out for completely different reasons. First was Ochaco Uraraka, she had used her quirk the make the ball weightless then simply underarm pitch it upwards until it vanished from sight until Shota was certain it was not coming back down leading her to gain an infinity. The second was Katsuki Bakugo, he had been keeping an eye on the boy the entire time they were performing the gym tests and noticed how every time Izumi scored a significantly higher mark then he did the bot would growl angrily and shoot her a death glare. To say it was concerning would be an understatement and would be something to keep an eye on, this could not have been better punctuated by when he had had his turn at the ball toss he at screamed the “DIE!” at the top of his lungs with the level of anger and vitriolic hatred he would expect from a villain.</p>
<p>When he had only managed to achieve a distance of seven-hundred and five-point-two meters, his explosive scream of anger before shooting towards Izumi had been beyond troubling, his demanding for her to explain how she learnt to control her quirk was just as concerning. Before Bakugo could reach the girl, how at rapidly spun to face the boy and level both arms towards him the blue electrical energy arcing across the length of her arms and the look of someone ready to kill he had stepped in.</p>
<p>“What the hell is this cloth!” Katsuki barked, ignoring the murderous glare Izumi had levelled towards him, trying to spark his hands, “WHAT? WHY IS MY QUIRK NOT WORKING?!”</p>
<p>“First is a capture weapon made from carbon fibre and a special metal alloy,” Shota ground out holding the other end of his scarf keeping Katsuki in place, his eyes glowing red as his black-hair floated in the air, “And second I cancelled your quirk, try and attack a classmate again outside of an approved exercise and you will be expelled, understood!”</p>
<p>As Katsuki nodded in understanding Shota blinked releasing his quirk and watching as Izumi lowered her arms the blue electrical energy dissipating from them, once the situation had calmed down he pulled an eyedropper from his belt and used a few drops in each eye.</p>
<p>“Moving onto the scores, your overall placement is a reflection of your performance in each event.” Holding the recording device he had been using through-out the test outward HSota pressed down sending a projection of the student’s scores out for them to see, “It would be a waste of time to explain the calculation process.”</p>
<p>The scores projected were a surprise to some but not others.</p>
<p>1. Izumi Midoriya<br/>2. Momo Yaoyorozu<br/>3. Shoto Todoroki<br/>4. Katsuki Bakugo<br/>5. Tenya Iida<br/>6. Fumikage Tokoyami<br/>7. Mezo Shoji<br/>8. Mashirao Ojiro<br/>9. Eijiro Kirishima<br/>10. Mina Ashido<br/>11. Ochaco Uraraka<br/>12. Koji Koda<br/>13. Rikido Sato<br/>14. Tsuyu Asui<br/>15. Yuga Aoyama<br/>16. Hanta Sero<br/>17. Denki Kaminari<br/>18. Kyoka Jiro<br/>19. Toru Hagakure<br/>20. Minoru Mineta</p>
<p>Shota stood watching as the smalle purple-haired Minoru broke down crying at his placement of last, bemoaning the fact he’d not get to have all the babes now or see his female classmates in their costumes. His pathetic crying certainly didn’t endear him to any member of the class, if anything it had done the exact opposite and managed to make none of them see anything wrong with him being expelled.</p>
<p>“I was lying about expelling someone,” Shota announced taking pleasure in the shocked expressions of everyone but Momo and Izumi, he idly wondered if they had both figured out he was lying, “It was a logical deception to ensure you all gave it your all. However,” He turned his gaze down to the now gratefully sobbing Minoru, “Mineta if you have not made significant improvement by the sports festival you will be removed and placed in general education.”</p>
<p>Shota turned and began to leave only to stop and glance at the class one more time, “We are done here, your documents about the curriculum are on the desks back in the classroom give them a look. From here on out things will only get tougher so be ready.”</p>
<p>With those final words, Shota walked off leaving the class to bond and make friends. He had discovered some interesting things about the one problem student he wanted, Izumi Midoriya knew how to handle her quirk far too well for a fifteen-year-old girl. He’d have to see about arranging a meeting with the girl’s parents to find out more about that, but one thing Shota knew he’d have to do was to warn Toshinori about letting the Bakugo boy in a training exercise with Izumi. Because unless he had read her reaction him Katsuki charging at her wrong, she was prepared to hit him with a lethal shot.</p>
<p>The idea that a fifteen-year-old girl’s first response to any threat was lethal force worried him. And it would have to be something they’d need have to teach her was more a last resort then a first response. Izumi Midoriya was really going to be a problem child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yer I am pumping this out very quickly, wondering if I should slow down.</p>
<p>But hey got the quirk assessment tests out the way and next chapter the true fun begins with the HEROICS CLASS!</p>
<p>I always enjoy seeing who you guys want to see team up and fight in this so who should Izumi end up partnered with and who should she be pitted against?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Operation: Full Arsenal Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mission objective is given and a wingman assigned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heroics a class every student wanted to be apart of, yet every year only forty students would manage to qualify for the U.A heroics course. Each day the two heroics classes would be alternated between a practical lesson and theoretical lesson, the aim to not only ensure the heroes in training could properly use their quirks and had the right skills to survive in the world of heroics, but to drive home the importance of not only quirk laws but the bulk of the legal system surrounding bringing in villains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not the reason that this was his first-class that had Toshinori nervous, well not entirely at any rate. The bulk of his nerves stemmed from the presence of a single student and the scary similarity she held to the world’s deadliest hero, ‘The Grim Reaper of the ISAHF’ the single deadliest hero to have ever existed. Toshinori had only ever worked alongside the man twice, and both times he had been horrified by the destruction he left in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Toshinori had met the man, he had watched as he almost single-handedly decimated Europe’s equivalent of the defunct Meta Liberation Army, he’d offered them no chance to surrender. Given no final warning to end their ways before reducing anyone foolish enough to meet him in combat into a corpse. But in doing so it had sent a message to the underworld outside Japan and America, a message that they had a hero willing to play hardball and do what needed to be done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time he had run across the man had been five years ago when he had been gearing up for taking the fight to the murderer of his master and friend, Nana Shimura, knowing that All For One would have amassed a large following who would willingly follow the orders of their master blindly he had wanted the aid of the only hero he believed could stand up to All For One should he fail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after beating his foe at a staggering cost to himself, Toshinori wished he had not gathered the aid of this particular hero. He still heard the screams of All For One’s servants, their cries for their masters help to stop ‘the Ribboned Reaper’ as he cut a bloody swathe through them with no remorse. It had brought him all the time he had needed to bring down All For One, yet the cold uncaring look on his fellow’s heroes face at the destruction and death he had unleashed would forever remain with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he had been spying on Aizawa’s quirk apprehension test he had felt his heart skip a beat, as the memories of that cold uncaring face flashed back into his mind. Made even worse by seeing that expression on the face of one of young Izumi Midoriya, as she had levelled her arms towards a classmate with sparking blue electrical energy fizzling around them. The way she had looked towards young Bakugo as he had charged towards her with no remorse and intent to kill spelt exactly how dangerous the girl was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea that the next generation would have its own ‘Grim Reaper’ rocked Toshinori to his core. If young Midoriya had been given training by such a hero then Toshinori would have to show her the right way to be a hero just like every other student. He had seen she had the selfless drive to do so, the girl’s actions during the entrance exam had shown that so it would only be a matter of bringing those traits out over what she had been taught. It was why he was going to listen to the advice Aizawa had given him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow with your heroics class, listen carefully to what Midoriya asks.” Shota had said walking past the Symbol of peace, only offering him a sideways glance, “Clarify its a non-lethal training exercise, and make sure under no circumstances are she and Bakugo paired up or put against each other in whatever exercise you decide on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toshinori had been shocked by this, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>AND WHY IS THAT AIZAWA?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” He could not foresee any eventuality where two students couldn’t work out their differences in the heat of combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If hadn’t stopped him she would have felt no remorse blowing him apart with that shockwave she launches from her arms.” Aizawa’s response had left no room for interpretation in its meaning, “She’s been trained to go lethal as a first response and that is dangerous, don’t put her or Bakugo in a situation where she will use it.” With those final words, Aizawa had walked off leaving Toshinori alone to think over his first lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head clear of the memory but keeping his sleep-deprived colleague’s advice at the forefront of his mind as he gripped the door handle pulling the door open with a practised flourish, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I AM!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” it was his first-class so why not make a heroic impression, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>ENTERING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Striking a pose with his chest pushed out and arms behind him as he aimed his signature smile towards the class, Toshinori took in the excited expressions and cheers of the students at realising he really was their heroics teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, every student but young Midoriya that is but if his hunch about her being trained by who he thought she had been was true then him being a teacher really wouldn’t be a surprise to her. He’d have to find the perfect time to ask her about who had trained her to first handle her quirk, but that was a goal for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>HERO BASIC TRAINING! THE CLASS THAT WILL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OD SPECIALISED TRAINING TO BECOME THE FUTURE HEROES YOU ALL HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BE!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Striking a crouched pose at the front of the room with his back to the students, Toshinori drew out the card that held what today’s heroics class would be about. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>NO TIME TO DAILY AS TODAY’S ACTIVITY IT BATTLE TRAINING!!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” With a flourish, Toshinori span to face the class holding out a white card emblazoned with the word ‘BATTLE’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as the students began to grow excited at the prospect of battle training Toshinori withdrew a remote pressing it, causing the wall at the back of the room to slide open, revealing nineteen cases that held the student’s costumes. Noticing that slot number one was empty he glanced over to Midoriya, who yet to loose her blank expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>AND FOR THAT YOU WILL NEED YOUR COSTUMES!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Pride swam in his chest as he saw how pumped the other students had gotten at the mention of costumes, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>AFTER YOU CHANGE, COME OUT IN RANKING ORDER TO GROUND BETA!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” As the rest of the students bolted for their costume before heading for the door Izumi just slowly stood pulling a sleek silver lined blue case with the white symbol of the ISAHF on the front, three triangles forming a large triangle around a kite shape, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Ah young Midoriya!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” His voice had softened slightly grabbing the girls attention along with some of the students still in the classroom, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Might I have a word with you before to proceed to change?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving him a simple nod in acknowledgement she turned to the few students left and whispered something to both Tenya and Ochaco, who smiled and nodded back before leaving only her and Toshinori alone in the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you want to speak about sir?” Her voice was soft and neutral, the kind of voice used when speaking to someone they respected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I wished to know why you have a hero costume provided by the ISAHF and not via the quirk registry?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Toshinori asked, hoping to steer the conversation into Izumi letting out how trained her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My current training suit is still functional sir,” Izumi answered looking up at Toshinori an eyebrow raised, “It would be a waste to have a new suit made only to ruin it during battle simulations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toshinori bit back a sigh, her answer had been just like that of anyone who’d spent extended periods with the ISAHF, function over aesthetic was how ISAHF heroes operated. They didn't do flashy or outlandish costumes like aboveground heroes, nor did they do dark and stealth-based like underground heroes ISAHF heroes instead all wore a similar style designed to send a message of uniformity and show they all held the same ideals. Not a bad philosophy if Toshinori was being honest with himself, but not one a child should follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>But don't you want to make a statement about the type of hero you will be?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Toshinori asked, giving the girl a winning smile, one he often gave when telling people to follow their dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd rather let my actions speak for me sir," Izumi blinked watching Toshinori's smile falter slightly, "It's what I was taught when I was learning to control my quirk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>AH! Speaking of your quirk I had a question about that as well young Midoriya.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Toshinori spoke seeing this as a golden opportunity to see if his suspicion was true, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>You have a level of control over your quirk not many at your age can boast, who taught you such fine control?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" As the question left his mouth Toshinori watched as Midoriya's eyes narrowed, losing the small warmth they had held becoming cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does that really matter sir?" She asked the hand holding her costume cases handle tightened, "I was taught by someone who understood leaving a child with my quirk untrained would be extremely irresponsible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Call it concern for the mental wellbeing of one of my students,</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Toshinori hastily said trying to think of a plausible reason he would be asking, "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I do not wish to insult who taught you, nor yourself young Midoriya I merely wish to know so that I do not trend the same lessons.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi blinked studying his expression looking for any sign of what he was truly after, not seeing anything but a teacher's concern for their student. "I still don't see why it is relevant sir,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toshinori sighed seeing that he was not going to get the answer from her, it would be another thing he would have to leave for Aizawa to find out when the overly tired man would manage to arrange a meeting with the girl’s parents. "</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Of course young Midoriya, now go join your classmates in getting changed.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod Izumi stepped out of the classroom making her way to the changing room, leaving Toshinori to make his way to ground beta and await the arrival of his students. If Toshinori was honest with himself he wasn't all that surprised at her reaction, it showed she had the mindset of an ISAHF hero already and would only let slit just enough information to satisfy curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood waiting for the students to arrive Toshinori wondered how best to pair them up for the battle training, he couldn’t just pair them himself as it could easily be seen as playing favourites perhaps the best way was by simply drawing lots. While random it offered the fairest way to determine teams and the chances of young Bakugo and Midoriya getting paired were extremely low, so it was worth that small risk in the name of fairness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the sounds of the student’s footsteps echoing he felt a broad smile form on his face as he saw the silhouette outlines of their costumes. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>From this day forward students. YOU ARE ALL HEROES!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he took in all the unique and colourful designs of his students, some costumes like young Iida’s baring a family resemblance to his family’s heroic heritage. While others like that of young Bakugu related to their personality and quirk, it filled him with pride watching as the students gushed over each other’s costumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izumi isn’t that the outfit you wore during the entrance exam?” Tenya questioned, his voice slightly tiny as it reverberated from his helmet. “Did you not get your hero costume in time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi turned to Tenya and shook her head, “Nothing like that Tenya, this is a training combat suit more suited for what we will be doing. Weather conditions and area of heroic operations play a role in the outfit worn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is well reasoned,” Tenya nodded slamming a fist into an open palm, “I only thought of a single design for my costume rather than multiple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m jealous Izumi,” Ochaco pouted, “My costume puffy and hugs tightly I wish I’d been more specific on the design forms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi blinked rapidly as she looked Ochaco up and down examining her costume, her chest once again pounding as she felt her cheeks heat up. She was thankful for the high collar of her jacket hiding the lower part of her face to avoid embarrassment. “I...I think it suits you Ochaco,” Pausing as Ochaco gave her a confused look Izumi gestured to her hero outfit, “It’s aerodynamic and would allow for improved movement while under the effects of your zero gravity, it compliments your quirk perfectly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ochaco blinked rapidly for several seconds her own face reddening at the description Izumi had given, glad her pink visor was shielding her face making her blush harder to spot. “I..I never thought of it that way, thanks, Izumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I SUPPOSE MOST OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY WE HAVE COME ONE OF THE GROUNDS THE ENTRANCE EXAM TOOK PLACE IN?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Toshinor’s voice boomed gaining the attention of the students, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>WHILE SOME VILLAIN FIGHTS TAKE PLACE OUTSIDE IN PUBLIC VIEW MANY TAKE PLACE IN TIGHT NARROW PLACES, SUCH AS BACK ALLEYS, ABANDONED BUILDINGS, UNDERGROUND SECRET BLACK MARKETS AND NARROW TUNNELS!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” at the mention of tunnels Toshinori saw a dangerous and excited glint light up in Izumi’s eyes, that confused him why would a heroics students who’s quirk was best suited for outdoor hero work look excited about fighting villains inside a tunnel? But that was a concern for later, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>FOR THIS EXERCISE YOU SHALL BE PAIRED UP AND FACE EACH OTHER IN A SIMULATION OF HEROES VS VILLAINS! IN A TWO ON TWO INDOOR BATTLE SIMULATION!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”, Before anyone could ask how the teams would be selected Toshinori continued, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>JUST LIKE THE REAL WORLD OF HEROICS TEAMS CAN HAPPEN AT ANY TIME BETWEEN ANY HEROES, SO TO SIMULATE THIS RANDOM LOTS SHALL BE DRAWN TO DECIDE THE TEAMS!”</span>
  </strong>
  <span> from behind him Toshinori drew a box containing the names of every student, yet before he could draw the first name he heard Izumi’s voice above everyone else’s asking what should have been a question that should not have needed answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will the use of lethal force be permitted?” The question drew horrified looks from nearly every single student, none of them able to understand why she would need that clarified, this was training for the future if they used lethal force at a minimum half the class would be going home in body bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rath then allow the question to show how it disturbed him Toshinori merely laughed it off as a joke, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>HAHA! WHILE IN SOME SITUATIONS HEROES MIGHT NEED TO RESORT TO LETHAL FORCE AS A CLEAR LAST RESORT TO SAVE LIVES, DURING THIS TRAINING EXERCISE AND ALL FUTURE ONES LETHAL FORCE IS NOT PERMITTED!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” he turned his gaze towards Izumi staring into her eyes trying to impress the importance of this, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I HOPE THAT CLEARS IT UP YOUNG MIDORIYA?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” her answer was eerily calm, like a soldier. It made Toshinori marvel at how quickly she could flip between acting like a normal girl around her classmates to someone that gave of the aura of a hardened soldier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting any further time Toshinori began to draw the teams out, the pairings being projected behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team A</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuga Aoyama</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Momo Yaoyorozu</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team B</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenya Iida</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fumikage Tokoyami</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team C</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ochaco Uraraka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eijiro Kirishima</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team D</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mezo Shoji</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mashirao Ojiro</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team E</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minoru Mineta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rikido Sato</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team F</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koji Koda</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanta Sero</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team G</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki Bakugo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoto Todoroki</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team H</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi Midoriya</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina Ashido</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team I</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denki Kaminari</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toru Hagakure</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Team J</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoka Jiro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuyu Asui</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the teams chosen Toshinori waited for the various students to move to their partners before continuing to explain the exercise, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>NOW LISTEN UP THE SCENARIO FOR TODAY’S TRAINING IS SIMPLE! THE VILLIANS HAVE HIDDEN A EXPLOSIVE OF THE NUCLEAR VARIETY WITHIN THEIR LAIR, THE HEROES MUST BREACH THE LAIR AND TAKE CARE OF IT! THERE WILL ONLY BE A LIMITED TIME WINDOW IN WHICH THE HEROES WILL HAVE TO EITHER CAPTURE THE VILLAINS OR DISARM THE BOMB BY TOUCHING IT, WHILE THE VILLAINS MUST EITHER CAPTURE THE HEROES OR DEFEND THE BOMB UNTIL THE TIME LIMIT RUNS OUT!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Watching the excited chatterings among the students Toshinori pulled out another two boxes, one label ‘HEROES’ and the other ‘VILLAINS’ before plunging his hands into them, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>UP FIRST WE HAVE AS THE VILLAINS TEAM G! WHILE AS THE HEROES WE HAVE TEAM H!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” As he called out the two teams inside horror dawned on Toshinori at how fate had conspired against him, pitting the two students he had been warned to keep apart against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t change the match-up or teams now that would be a deliberate sign of favouritism no matter the intention, so he’d just have to roll with the current match up. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>NOW WHILE THE REST OF THE CLASS HEADS INTO THE OBSERVATION ROOM THE VILLAIN TEAM WILL BE ENTERING THE TRAINING BUILDING FIRST AND GIVEN A FIVE MINUTE PREPARATION TIME, AFTER THOSE FIVE MINUTES THE HEROES WILL ENTER THE BUILDING WERE THE EXERCISE WILL START ITS FIVE MINUTE TIMER!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as the rest of the class moved away he turned to the two boys on the villain team, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>YOUND BAKUGO, TODOROKI FOR THIS EXERCISE YOU MUST ADOPT THE MINDSET OF VILLIANS! THIS IS A PRACTICAL EXERCISE SO GO ALL OUT!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Stopping at the realisation of his words Toshinori knew he had to clarify, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>HOWEVER SHOULD THINGS STRAY TO FAR AND BECOME LETHAL I WILL STEP IN AND PUT A STOP TO THE EXERCISE! AM I CLEAR?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” While he had directed his question towards Bakugo and Todoroki, he flicked his eyes over to Izumi seeing her return a subtle nod in understanding. He watched as the two boys entered the building before turning to the hero team and handing them a very rough set of building blueprints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>AS WITH ALL HERO OPERATIONS SOME INFORMATION IS NORMALLY AVAILABLE! IN THIS REGARD STUDY THESE BLUEPRINTS AND MEMORISE AS MUCH OF THEM AS YOU CAN!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” His advice given Toshinori made his way to join the rest of the students in the observation room, hoping that this first battle trial would not in disaster and that just maybe Aizawa’s concerns were unfounded.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yer things are heating up, this one's turning into a three-parter, even though I only meant it to be a two-parter.</p>
<p>Opps =3</p>
<p>but that just means I can spend more time focusing on the intensity of mach speed in corridors next chapter.</p>
<p>Place your bets on the out come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Operation: Full Arsenal Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When bombs are a threat a flashy victory is not what's needed.</p><p>Quick, brutal and efficient plans are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mina could not believe her luck, both good and bad as it currently stood. Being paired with the Izumi was a stroke of luck considering what her entrance exam score was as well as the control she had with her quirk, that coupled with how stoic she was about asking if lethal force was allowed was all Mina needed to know that this girl was a powerhouse through and through. A shame that they’d both been set up against two of the other powerhouses of their class if anything they were already on the back foot, not only in terms that Bakugo and Todoroki were powerful but Izumi would likely be limited in terms of mobility inside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo Midori,” Mina began snapping Izumi out of her staring contest with the building, the green display of the girl’s holographic visor turning off as she raised an eyebrow at Mina’s nickname for her, “I can call you that right?” Not bothering to wait for Izumi to respond she continued, “So do we have a plan or are we just going to charge in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is a good a callsign as any I have had before,” Izumi answered after a few seconds, watching as Mina’s face lit up, “I have some rough estimations on how both Bakugo and Todoroki will respond to this scenario, we have a clear advantage in cohesion here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi paused before handing Mina one of the small black and green striped earbuds she had given out during the entrance exam, “While the earpieces provided by U.A for this exercise will allow us to remain in contact with each other and All-Might, this one will feed my data on your location inside the building and any hostiles that appear in your path.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is awesome!” Mina smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet as she fitted the earbud to her other ear, “Kiri mentioned these things after the exam, said you were giving them out he had no idea why though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I needed more accurate tactical data on the exam test sight and the villain-bots, but that is neither here nor there as of now I do have a rough plan but I need some information on your quirk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my quirks called acid,” Mina smiled brightly producing a small ball of acid in her left palm before tossing it between both hands, “Does what it says on the tin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can control the viscosity and strength of the acid you can produce?” Izumi asked a dangerous predatory glint in her eyes, Mina giving a cheerful nod in response not noticing as Izumi’s smile turned into what could only be described as a slasher smile. “Well, that will certainly help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned pointing a finger up towards the building, “I doubt those two will think about working as an effective team, that will play into our advantage as will they will likely expect us to enter via the ground floor or rooftop access. If what I remember about him is true Bakugo will beeline for intercepting the pair of us aiming specifically for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer was going to ask what’s with him and his reaction yesterday?” Mina asked scratching the back of her head, wondering if both Izumi and Katsuki had a history together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something best discussed at another time,” Izumi shrugged off before moving in close to Mina, “Now this is the plan,” As Izumi whispered what she had come up with to Mina, the pink-skinned and hair girl listened and slowly began to devolve into a fit of excited giggling at what her partner had managed to cook up in just a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While the hero team planned the two boys of the villain team had not said a word to each other. Katsuki was glaring towards the door flexing his fingers as sparks arced across his hands. He could not believe Deku had shown up after being gone for ten years, the last time he’s seen her was when they were still in kindergarten and she’d stopped him putting some useless extra with a nobody quirk in their place about wanting to be a hero. Didn’t she ever realise that where people with weak quirks belonged, underneath those with quirks meant to be used by heroes?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, of course, she hadn’t like the worthless extra she was with her stupid quirk giving her those jet parts she had tried to stop him putting that extra in their place. So he’d figured he might as well put Deku in her place that, however, had not gone to plan, as when he’d gone to lay an exploding palm on one of her wings the dumbass Deku had struck both her arms out and blown him across the playground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he had woken up in the nurse’s office, his left arms in a sling and both hands bandaged up Katsuki was beyond mad at what Deku had done to him. At such a young age Katsuki couldn’t understand what she’d done was an accident as her quirk manifested another part of itself, as far as he had been concerned at that age she was a villain who had attacked a future hero. The idea that Deku was a villain had never left Katsuki’s mind as he had grown older, often becoming a way for him to rationalise why she was no longer around as it only made sense that Auntie Inko had sent her away for being a villain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So when she had shown up topping the U.A entrance exam scoreboard and beating his score by well over double only further cemented the idea that she was a villain, she’d left only to return to mock him and make his heroic backstory irrelevant. Now he had a chance to put her in her rightful place, in the dirt where she belonged as he had always been told he was the best by every teacher he had ever had and the other extra’s that hung around him. His homeroom teacher and the extra’s at U.A just didn’t realise it yet, well it was time to make them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, half and half,” Katsuki sneered giving Todoroki a condescending glance, “Stay here and guard the bomb I’ve got a Deku to crush!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother,” Todoroki responded in a board tone idly picking dirt from between his nails, “It’ll be over just ten seconds after they enter the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell, it will!” Katsuki roared angrily and turned to face Todoroki, “You quirk ain’t going to jack-shit against her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki just blinked staring at Katsuki without saying a word waiting. Eventually, after a few more minutes, they both heard All-Mights over the built-in speaker system to the building. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>START THE INDOOR BATTLE SIMULATION!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” The second All-Might finished speaking Todoroki slammed his right foot down onto the ground sending a rapidly moving sheet of ices outwards, freezing the building from top to bottom locking anyone standing on any interior surface of the building in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a snarl of anger, Katsuki aimed his hands at his feet and blew up the patch of ice that had locked him in place, counting to ten in his head before giving Todoroki a vile smirk as no announcement of the other team’s capture was announced, “Oh look at that, you didn’t capture them, now stay here you two-tone dumbass!” with those parting words and leaving Todoroki stunned by the fact he didn’t freeze both Mina and Izumi in place, Katsuki stormed out of the room they had started in with the bomb, preparing his hunt for Deku and the stupid pink bint she’d been paired with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stalking through the halls of the building, Katsuki growled in anger as the ice was severely hindering his progress to a slow steady pace if the two-toned haired idiot had not frozen the building then he'd have already reached the ground floor and be all over Deku and the pink-haired bint. Coming to a stop as he caught something out the corner of his left eye roaring past the outside window, without missing a beat Katsuki moved in close to the window paring out only to catch sight of the red glow from Deku's engines as she roared around the buildings corner a feral grin etched on his face as he made to jump out of the building to chase after her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until he was about to leap that something felt off, why was Deku not charging directly into the building and he hadn't seen the pink bint at all. Something was up but it would be something he'd have to concern himself with after he'd blown Deku into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Blasty," Mina announced as she tapped Katsuki on the shoulder causing the explosively tempered blonde to turn his snarling face towards her bright smile as she levelled her palms towards him, "Let's get wet."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response Mina unleashed a torrent of thick viscous acid from the palms of her hands coating Katsuki in it form head to toe, paying close attention to his hands ensuring he was caked in her most diluted and sticky acid she could produce. Not leaving him a chance to swing out violently and connect with a fist, Mina slid backwards on the trail of acid she had been secreting from her shoes as a way to circumvent the iced-over floors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"OH, YOU ARE DEAD YOU PINK BITCH!" Katsuki roared wiping the thick acidic goop from his face, surprised that none of the skin she'd coated in acid was heating up or that his eyes weren't stinging. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered right now was quickly beating this racoon eyed annoyance so he could move onto putting Deku where she belonged. Without wasting any time he thrust both his hands out towards Mina, a manic grin plastered on his face as he went to ignite the sweat on his palms to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of fiery explosions that would have left her on the ground nothing happened, that wasn't right he should have been able to fire off an explosion without any issues. Flexing his hands Katsuki realised they were thick and slimy, his palms were slick with the acid he'd been blasted with, at this he realised why his palms were not igniting as the pink-haired raccoon eyed bitch had washed the nitroglycerin sweat away and left his hands to damp to produce more. Rage welled up inside him at this, the very idea that this extra had been able to counter his quirk so easily sent him over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blinded by his rage Katsuki roared, the corners of his mouth foaming, as he lunged forward his arms outstretched towards Mina's throat, but instead of quickly closing the gap and wrapping his hands around her neck he slipped on the icy floor nearly losing his balance only staying upright by gripping onto the wall. Glaring at Mina, who still had a smile on her face as she sated from side to side on a trail of her acid, Katsuki made to lunge for her again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Only this time Mina greeted his lunge attempt with another splattering of the thick heavily diluted acid to the face, temporarily leaving his vision as nothing but blocky shapes. His vision blinded Katsuki threw his hands up to again wipe the sticky acidic gunk from his face, only to the moment he was doing so to have his legs kicked out from underneath him. With his legs swept cleanly off the ground Katsuki's back slammed into the floor with a loud thud, earning a ground from the blonde boy as he moved his hands to continue wiping the gunk from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Midori said you'd be tougher," Mina shrugged gliding around Katsuki, her acid trails letting her ignore the ice, "Said I should stop you being able to make explosions before getting close." Mina smiles as she came to a stop next to Katsuki's prone form, watching as he continued to try and wipe the gunk from his face. Only giving Katsuki enough time to clear one of his eyes Mina bent down grabbing onto his right wrist before flipping him onto his front and pinning Katsuki to the ground with her knees. “Welp better luck next time Blasty,” Mina giggled as she pulled the roll of capture tape from her pocket and wrapping it around his right wrist before grabbing his flailing left arm and bringing it back wrapping it up in the tape as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki could not believe what was happening, he wasn’t supposed to be taken down by one of the useless extras. His quirk should have carried him to the top and let him not only crush racoon eyes but Deku, yet here he was pinned to the ground angrily thrashing as he was in the process of being captured by the pink-haired nobody. He couldn’t lose like this he was supposed to win to be the best and become the next number one hero, yet for all his thrashing he couldn’t break free as Mina finished tying both his hands together behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>VILLAIN TEAM KATSUKI BAKUGO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might’s voice boomed out over the speakers causing Bakugo to stop struggling against the capture tape and just lie there his face on the ground. This wasn’t right, he wasn’t supposed to lose like this, closing his eyes trying to blink away the last remnants of the thick viscous goop that he’d been sprayed with twice, Katsuki rested his face against to floor grinding his teeth ignoring everything around him as he heard the faint sounds of racoon eyes moving off and talking to Deku. Katsuki couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to anything else going on around him, nothing made sense now all his life he had been told he was the greatest and nothing could rival him or his quirk yet now he was learning that wasn’t the case. Second, in the practical entrance exam, fourth in the quirk apprehension test and now he’d just been beaten in an unbelievably one-sided fight by the girl who’d just made it into the quirk apprehension tests top ten. Unable to even fight back now after being captured Katsuki just remained face down on the ground screwing his eyes shut trying desperately to rationalise his loss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing the announcement of his partner’s capture Shoto glanced around the room they had not bothered to move the bomb from, while he had frozen over the windows and doorways in the room was still absolutely massive. A tall ceiling and wind spaces between the support pillars it would allow for someone to manoeuvre easily between them, someone like Midoriya would still struggle in such a tight space of that he was certain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still with his partner now down for the count he’d be facing the heroes two on one so he needed to make the room harder to enter and the best way to do that was by coating the doors and windows in more ice. Raising his right foot again as ice shard and cold air trails began to form around his foot, Todoroki heard a high pitched whining noise coming from the iced-over windows behind him followed by an explosion that rocked the entire room. The ice stopped forming as he turned to face the iced-over windows, his eyes went window with surprise at the spider web cracks forming across the crystal blue ice wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another high pitched whine rose from the other side of the ice wall moments before another impact rocked the building shattering the ice into sparkling shards, light flooded into the room reflecting off the shards temporarily blinding Shoto. His arms raised to shield his eyes from the reflected light Shoto failed to notice as Izumi flew in through the newly made opening, he only became aware she had entered the room when he was able to hear her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Target located, moving to pacify hostile,” The cold clinical detachment in her voice sent a shiver down his spine, a shiver that didn’t last long as her shin slammed into his stomach with enough force to not only catapult him across the room in a heap but to if Shoto had to guess crack a rib.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing as he rose to his feet from the heap had hand landed in after Izumi’s kick, Shoto noticed Izumi circle tightly around the bomb not even bothering to touch it before racing towards him. She wasn’t going for the bomb at all, she’d determined him as the bigger threat, something Shoto would show he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming his right foot into the ground again Shoto launched a wave of ice spikes towards Izumi, believing they would knock her out of the air and allow him to capture her. Instead of bringing allowing herself to get struck by the ice spikes Izumi began to weave between them as they shot up from the ground towards her, unleashing a hailstorm of machine-gun fire from her shoulders at any spikes she couldn’t dodge reducing them to irrelevant chunks. Her speed never dropping as she closed the gap with Shoto once again, rolling over his ice-coated right-hand swing spinning her body around in the air to slam her shin into the back of his head with her entire body weight and speed she’d built up. The force of the kick combined with Shoto’s head slamming into the floor was more than enough to stun him and leave his head spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hostile pacified,” Izumi spoke circling once more before landing in front of Shoto bending down to survey him for any further threats, before tying up his arms in the capture tape she had kept clipped to her belt, “Proceed with entry and secure enemy ordinance.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning as his head stopped spinning, Shoto was greeted to the sight of the ice he’d used to block the door dripping away as a human-shaped hole was melted threw allowing Mina to step into the room. Seeing her look around and whistle at the sight he went to thrust his right arm out towards her, only to find it had been tethered to his right leg, keeping them both off the ground and immobile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez Midori,” Mina whistled as she skipped over to the bomb watching as Izumi left Shoto half tied up, “You didn’t take long to put him down, but why only tie up half of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi glanced back at Shoto, her eyes cold and judgmental, “He was only a threat from his right side, I watched everyone yesterday to gain some understanding of your quirks.” Her words cut Shoto deep, he had sworn to never use his left side no matter what but to see someone had managed to pick up on that so quickly. Only use it as an excuse to see him as no longer a threat with only his right side tied up, struck a deep nerve with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Izumi thought he wasn’t a threat anymore then next time they fought he’d make sure to show her just how threatening his right side was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mina nodded as it made sense as both she and Izumi touched the bomb together before coming to a realisation as All-Might’s rang out announcing her’s and Izumi’s victory.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” She pointed a finger accusingly at Izumi her cheeks puffing out as she pouted, “If you knew what my quirk was then why did you ask about it outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi blinked in confusion, “Because asking is polite?” Well, she thought it was, maybe her uncles were not the best at giving advice on being considerate, “I thought that was what you did and how you made friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mina blinked twice before letting out a friendly snort in laughter earning a confused look from Izumi, “Oh man Midori that’s funny,” Mina smiled as she slapped Izumi on the shoulder, “Let’s help those two up and get back to the class.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>NO NEED YOUNG ASHIDO!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” The booming voice of All-Might range out from the hole in the outside wall Izumi had used to enter. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>BOTH YOUNG TODOROKI AND YOUNG BAKUGO WILL REQUIRE THE ATTENTION OF RECOVERY GIRL SO THEY WILL BE COLLECTED BY SOME TRANSPO-BOTS SEE!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” All-Might finished gesturing over to where two small single-wheeled robots were busy loading Shoto onto a stretcher.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, the three of them returned to the observation room for the post-exercise grading. As they walked Toshinori began to replay the entire exercise over again in his mind, from the moment Shoto had frozen the entire building it was clear Izumi and Mina had a plan. As instead of going in from the top or ground floor they had made use of Izumi’s ability to fly and breached on one of the middle floors, well to be more accurate Mina had melted her way in while Izumi had circled the exterior of the building rapidly almost as if she was scanning for something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But not just scanning no, she’d been playing bait allowing Katsuki to spot her, before likely relaying that information to Mina. Her takedown of Katsuki had been efficient and brutal, not likely something she could come up with. Toshinori had seen her entrance exam written scores, and while the girl had passed she wasn’t the brightest, the plan had the brutal edge of an ISAHF raid all over it from targeting the face first before suppressing the quirk if Toshinori had to guess it was Izumi who had thought it up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The same could also be said for how quickly Izumi had located the bomb and blown her way into the room with two slugs launched from between her arms, before ruthlessly assaulting Shoto over securing the bomb. If Toshinori was honest what she had said over the monitored commlink made sense, if this ha been a real villain threat then it would stand to reason they’d have a remote way of detonating the bomb so taking Shoto out first was the smarter option. But she had done so in less than thirty seconds and while she hadn’t used lethal force her attacks had been brutal to the point he nearly called the exercise off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something to work on overtime, right now Toshinori had a class to address, results to be given out to the two students who didn’t need to see the nurse and the next two teams to test. “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>NOW THAT MY YOUNG FUTURE HEROES IS WHAT I CALL A APPROPRIATE SHOWING OF HOW-TO PERFORM THIS EXERCISE! BOTH TEAMS GIVING THERE ALL TO ENSURE VICTORY YET THE HERO TEAM PROOVED VICTORIOUS!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Toshinori smiled as he gestured to both Izumi and Mina before pointing to the rest of the students, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>BUT ONE STUDENT STOOD OUT MORE IN THAT MATCH AND HAS EARNED THE SPOT OF MVP, CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHO?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as slowly Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand to answer, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>YES YOUNG YAOYOROZU YOU KNOW WHO THE MVP WAS?!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir I believe it was Mid…” Before she could finish Izumi cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no MVP.” Izumi’s voice was sharp as she fixed Toshinori with the cold gaze she had during the exercise, “To say there was an MVP on either team implies they were more essential to victory or the team’s strategy, it is insulting both partners as to ensure victory every member of the team is valuable to achieving the operational objectives.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The entire class was stunned into silence by her words, even Toshinori couldn’t fathom a student not wanting to be given credit as the best in the exercise, even the world of Heroics had rankings showing those who were better or at least more popular than the rest. But then Izumi had not been raised fully on the ideals of Japan’s hero-worshipping society.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>IF YOU ARE CERTAIN YOUNG MIDORIYA?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Only receiving a nod in response Toshiinori bit back a sigh before turning to the rest of the class, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>MVP ASIDE YOU SAW HOW A WELL PLANNED OUT ATTACK CAN EASILY LEAD TO VICTORY, AS WELL AS HOW POOR TEAMWORK AND COMMUNICATION CAN LEAD TO DEFEAT!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Pausing to once again pull out the two boxes containing the Teams, “</span>
  <strong>
    <span>AS THE VILLAINS WE HAVE TEAM A AND HEROES WE HAVE TEAM J!</span>
  </strong>
  <span>” Gesturing for the two teams to follow him he watched out of the corner of his eye as Izumi moved to introduce Mina to both Ochaco and Tenya, while Mina dragged over the red and spiker haired Eijiro Kirishima to introduce him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Watching as Izumi spoke, smiled and laughed with those students as well as the rest of the class gave Toshinori a sense of hope, maybe the way to get Izumi to change was from the students.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yer I first planned for some big flashy fight with Izumi breaking both Bakugo's arms, but then I thought why would she bother doing that when she has someone who can produce acid of any viscosity and anywhere on the PH scale so long as it's acidic.</p><p>So the Bakugo fight went from being long drawn out and a two on one to Mina effectively curb-stomping him due to his desire to try and go after Izumi.</p><p>Todoroki yer I felt this was the best way to put him down, being seen as a none threat as he's only shown he can make ice with one side of his body.</p><p>As always I hope the chapter was enjoyable if anyone is on discord I hang out in the total command server lurking and occasionally post, its full of fantastic links to other fanfics and I fully recommend it.</p><p>and next chapter we get the start of the USJ hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Operation: Broadside Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mission objectives change all the time, one moment its rescue operations and the next its a tactical withdraw.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had started off so well for Izumi, breakfast with her mom while talking about U.A and how different the teaching style was from her uncles and the ISAHF bases they had used, it was a refreshing difference honestly. Meeting teenagers her age and not young adults actively aiming to become ISAHF heroes, but just normal heroes for their country of origin.<br/> <br/>This had been followed by her meeting up with Tenya and Ochaco on the walk from the train station, one of the things about the commute she had figured out early on would be a massive pain, mostly thanks to her wings taking up more space on public transport, if it wasn’t against the law Izumi would have quite happily flown above the city to reach the station and meet her friends.<br/> <br/>Yet now some annoying brunette woman was shoving a microphone into her face firing off questions about All-Might, practically demanding answers about what it was like to be taught by him and how it felt seeing him in front of the class. Before either of her friends could answer the woman’s questions Izumi shoved past her forcing her to stumble back into the gaggle of reporters that were crowding the entrance to U.A, before fixing them all with a cold glare.<br/> <br/>“Do you have written consent from both our legal guardians to accost us and demand information about a privately run institute?” Izumi all but demanded her cold gaze fixed specifically at the brunette woman, reporters and the news were something Izumi had grown to hold in contempt as they could never leave well enough alone and would twist anything into a story for the sack of their ratings.<br/> <br/>The brunette woman stuttered and stammered under Izumi’s gaze for a few moments, taken back by the sheer level of disgust in the young teenager’s eyes. If she didn’t know any better she’d have thought it was from being near a news reporter, but that was crazy heroes needed the weekly new cycle to stay relevant and popular. “The public has a right to know, and who better to ask than his stude…”</p>
<p>“Then they can read about the staff on U.A’s official website,” Izumi cut the woman, her glaring never lessoning as she turned moving towards the entrance gate both Tenya and Ochaco following behind, “As opposed to getting the information from you vultures.”<br/> <br/>“Hey wait!” The brunette reporter hastily screamed reaching out grabbing Izumi by the arm before she could cross the entrance’s threshold, “We just want one small statement that’s all.”<br/> <br/>Izumi slowly turned her head back to the brunette her face unreadable, her voice flat and toneless, “what is your name? And what network do you work for?”<br/> <br/>The reporter blinked in confusion, “Why?”<br/>  <br/>“So I know what news outlet and reporter I’ll be filing assault charges against,” her words left no room for misinterpretation, leaving the brunette once again stunned as Izumi wrenched her arm free of the older woman’s grip.<br/> <br/>“You are interrupting our classes,” The tired voice of Shota rung out over the silence that had fallen after Izumi’s threat, “And manhandling our students, leave.” While he had originally intended to be more polite to the assembled mass of reporters, after seeing one of them try to forcibly stop one of his students, in particular, Shota was not inclined to.<br/> <br/>Without missing the chance Izumi continued past the entrance gate turning her back to the assembled reporters only hearing them slowly start to kick up a fuss as one of them tried to cross the entrance only to have the massive multi-layered security gate slam shut on them.<br/> <br/>“Are you okay?” Ochaco asked a concerned look on her face as she walked beside Izumi, “you got a little aggressive back there.”<br/> <br/>Izumi turned and smiled at Ochaco to try and alleviate her friends' worry, “Yer I’m fine, I just don’t like the media.”<br/> <br/>“They provide a noble service to people, by searching out and portraying the facts and information of any all situations that the public need to know about,” Tenya spoke, not understanding Izumi’s dislike for the media, “They allow the public a glimpse at the work done by heroes from the safety of their homes, an essential part of society.”<br/> <br/>“No Tenya they don’t,” Izumi bit back, flicking her gaze towards him, “They only care about getting ratings, producing a story that makes the investors happy and will twist any situation to suit the story they want to tell. They can turn a selfless hero who willingly stood his ground against a threat to civilian life when he was already critically wounded into a selfish glory hound by just changing the facts.”<br/> <br/>A silence fell over the three as Ochaco and Tenya looked towards each other both concerned at Izumi’s sharp tone towards the media, both wondering if something had happened to negatively colour her opinion.<br/> <br/>Shota likewise had overheard Izumi as he had walked past the three of them on his way towards the staff lounge, her opinion towards the media didn’t surprise him much if his logical assumption about how the girl had been taught to handle her quirk was true. Anyone raised and trained by the ISAHF would have an unmistakable negative opinion of the press, considering the ISAHF did not typically capture the villains they were often brought in the deal with.<br/> <br/>It was not something Shota saw the need to change, a hero that was more concerned about their media appearance was not a hero you wanted at any situation, be it a villain attack of a rescue operation so he couldn’t find fault with that. But what he could find fault with wasn’t heor but how Toshinori had handled the battle training, using a random lot drawing to decide who was paired up and which pairs battled was the height of idiocy and had resulted in the one thing he’d told the blond buffoon to not allow to happen, happen.<br/> <br/>After spending a fair bit of team explaining to the blonde idiot why what had done had been the height of stupidity, which had landed one student with several broken ribs a concussion and a broken arm, while the other had needed his eyes thoroughly rinsed out and checked for lasting damage Shota had finally watched the battles trail recordings.<br/> <br/>He had been honestly shocked by how quickly and level of brutal efficiency Izumi and Mina had taken down Katsuki and Shoto in, he knew full well the plan was all Izumi’s work but Mina had followed along with it perfectly. It was a shocking surprise as the pink-skinned and haired girl had only just managed to pass the written exam to make it into the hero course, so perhaps Izumi would prove to be a positive influence on her.<br/> <br/>Shota had also observed how Izumi had not once used the more lethal part of her quirk on Shoto during her takedown of the boy only resorting, to what Higari had identified as an ‘Electromagnetic Launcher’ to blow open the ice blocking entry and her machine gun rounds to likewise blow apart ice pillars she couldn’t dodge. The level of tactical thinking and foresight that would have taken was beyond impressive and showed Izumi was not a student he needed to worry about in a practical sense. <br/> <br/>Her brutality however still was, as the injuries, she’d inflicted on Shoto while non-lethal still excessive for a training exercise. While she’d kept things relatively safe if her kick had any more power behind it then Shoto would have suffered far more than broken bones.<br/> <br/>Clearing his head as he entered the teacher’s lounge only to grab the stack of evaluation grades and offer a wave to the staff in the lounge Shota was stopped by the sound of Nezu’s voice.<br/> <br/>“Ah Aizawa I have some good news,” Nezu spoke as he turned around on a swivel chair a cup of tea in hand, “I was able to get a meeting set up with Miss Midoriya’s mother, she will be just as the sixth period ends tomorrow.”<br/> <br/>“I’ll make sure I am available sir,” Shota tiredly responded as Nezu gave him a single nod in return.<br/> <br/>The results collected Shota made his way to his classroom, pleasantly surprised by the fact his students took less than three seconds to quiet down and look towards the front. “Good work with Yesterday’s battle training,” not even bothering with a good morning as it would be a waste of time Shota placed the stack of papers on his desk, “I have looked over your grades and evaluations, some of you performed above expectations while others did not.” Shota turned to look towards Shoto, “Todoroki by only using half your quirk you are limiting yourself work on that and learn to work with your partner that goes for you as well Bakugo.” He moved his gaze towards the scowling blonde before moving it to Izumi, “Midoriya good planning and team but in future try not to leave your fellow students needing a long stay in the nurse’s office.” Slowly moving on to offer similar advice to every student.<br/> <br/>“With that out of the way, not homeroom business,” he watched as most of the class gained worried expressions, “Sorry to spring this all on you so suddenly but today you’ll need to,” he paused briefly hiding his smile at how a third of the class began dreading his next words, likely thinking it was a pop-quiz, “Pick a class president, I don’t care how you do it just decide quickly and don’t bother me.”<br/> <br/>Slowly slinking back down behind the desk at the front of the class and crawling into his sleeping bag, Shota listened as the class devolved into all trying to claim the president position only to be stopped by Tenya saying they should vote. A logical idea pity everyone would only vote for themselves completely undermining the point of a vote, that was until he heard Izumi say she wouldn’t want the position.<br/> <br/>“I would rather follow someone who can lead,” her response to the various students clamouring as to why she didn’t want the position.<br/> <br/>With the shock of her not wanting the position dying down Shota slowly rose from behind the desk, watching as they took the vote before Izumi tallied up the score and placed the results on the desk in front of him. He wasn’t shocked by the result of the vote, considering Izumi had no desire for it. “So your president is Iida and your vice president is Yaoyorozu,” Shota yawned slowly standing up and climbing out of his sleeping bag. “Now all of you get moving the bells about to go.”<br/> <br/>It wasn’t until the final twenty minutes of lunch that caused something of interest and concern to happen, the reporters crowding around the outside of the gate had managed to breach the school grounds and make a nuisance of themselves and cause panic to the student body. Had it not been for the quick thinking of Tenya and Izumi things would have spiralled out of control.<br/> <br/>While the rest of the school went about the final two periods of class, Shota, Nezu, Chiyo Shuzenji and Thirteen examined the remains of the main gate. Something had disintegrated it into dust, it was disturbing that someone had managed to do this and not trigger the security system until the reporters had crossed the threshold.<br/> <br/>“Someone did this deliberately, no reporter would think to try something like this,” Nezu stated, rolling some of the rubble between his paw, “As some declaration of war or a simple distraction?”<br/> <br/>“The computer system wasn’t accessed, neither were any students hurt outside of some minor scrapes in the panic at lunch,” Chiyo answer rubbing her chin in confusion likewise unable to make heads or tails of the ruined gate.<br/> <br/>“Either way we should keep our guard up,” Shota spoke turning to look at Thirteen, “I’ll be joining you for tomorrow's rescue training as an extra precaution,” Getting a nod in response he turned back looking over the rubble, this was a concern many groups would have jumped at a chance to steal information from U.A but none had, what could have been the reason for the breach.<br/> <br/>The following day Shota had arrived only to be informed Toshinori was running late, this didn’t surprise him much in all likelihood the man was performing ‘heroics’ on his commute that while respectable was detrimental to the education of the students. <br/> <br/>“Today we’ll be performing rescue training, so it is your choice as to whether or not you wear your costumes, some of them are ill-suited for this activity,” Shota yawned opening the back wall for the hero costumes and much like Toshinori he also noticed the number one costume slot was missing, this didn’t surprise him as Toshinori had told him Izumi was using the ISAHF training suit she’d taken the entrance exam in, not an illogical thing really as the training suit would be easily replaceable as opposed to a hero costume. “We will be heading to a remote facility for the training by bus, so get ready and meet at the bus.”<br/> <br/>It did not take that long for the class to get ready and make their way down to the bus, the only thing that slowed them down was Tenya trying to have everyone sit in their assigned class seats which due to three members of the class having mutation quirks made that impractical at best. Shota however just slumped across the front seat and listened to the conversations his students were here having, the one between Tsuyu and Izumi being one he was most interested in.<br/> <br/>“I normally speak what’s on my mind,” Tsuyu spoke, turning to face the green-haired girl with a smile on her face. “You quirk is similar to the villain Archange.”<br/> <br/>Izumi turned to Tsuyu raising an eyebrow on confusion, “And?”<br/> <br/>“Archange? I’ve never heard of that villain,” Eijiro spoke up rubbing the side of his head in confusion.<br/> <br/>“Not surprising his reach never made it to Japan,” Izumi spoke shrugging before noticing the looks on most of the class wanting her to elaborating, “Archange was from the Republic of Belarus, through his actions the villain group ‘Free Europa Meta Movement’ gained significant holdings and influence across most of Europe. His quirk was simply called ‘Sky Dominance’ and with it, he remained untouchable in the skies by nearly every hero who tried to stand before him. Only by luck did a combined force of All-Might and some of the first wave ISAHF heroes bring him down.”<br/> <br/>“Dam a villain taking multiple heroes to stop, he must have been tough,” Hanta whistled as several other students nodded.<br/> <br/>“But yes Asui, while my quirk is similar to his, it is only we both share the mutations of a classic fighter jet.” Izumi clarified staring at the frog quirked girl.<br/> <br/>“Call me Tsuyu,” She croaked smiling back at Izumi.<br/> <br/>“Still your quirk is perfect for heroics Midoriya,” Eijiro gave her a thumbs up, “Flashy and powerful unlike my hardening,” Eijiro held out an arm and activated his quirk the surface turning rocky, “Only really good in a fight and not all that flashy.”<br/> <br/>“Then don’t aim to be a flashy hero,” Izumi shrugged, earning more confused looks. “If you are a flashy hero your weaknesses will be glaringly obvious and villains will pick up on that, your quirk is enough to go pro thanks to its reliability and with some planning it’ll be an advantage in most situations. Or you could aim for the ISAHF.”<br/> <br/>“Huh,” Eijiro rubbed his chin in thought, “Never thought about it like that. Thanks, Midoriya”<br/> <br/>“I have been meaning to ask,” Teyna spoke up pointing at the ISAHF logo and lettering on Izumi’s jacket, “What is the ISAHF?” His question drew everyone’s attention.<br/> <br/>“The ISAHF is the ‘Independent States Allied Hero Force’, a multinational hero force that doesn’t partake in localised heroic actions but step in to stop threats on a global scale," Izumi explained looking around at her classmates, "They are not for everyone."<br/>  <br/>"How do you know so much about them Izumi?" Ochaco asked her curiosity about her friend's knowledge getting the better of her.<br/> <br/>"Well my uncle is one of their most well-known heroes," Izumi shrugged, "And he helped me learn how to use my quirk without it being dangerous to other people."<br/> <br/>"So powerhouses are something the ISAHF would look for as well?" Eirjio asked earning a nod in response, "So Todoroki and Bakugo would be the type of heroes the ISAHF would look at then? Cus they have perfect quirks to be pros."<br/> <br/>"Not really," Izumi replied turning her gaze towards the angrily scowling blonde and stoic two-toned boy, "Neither has the attitude the ISAHF would want in their heroes."<br/> <br/>"Is it because Bakugo is so unhinged he'd never be popular?" Tsuyu asked, tapping a finger on her chin.<br/> <br/>"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY FROG-FACE!" Katsuki screamed nearly vaulting over the seat, small explosions sparking from his hands in rage.<br/> <br/>"Jesus dude calm down," Denki exclaimed scooting away from the seat Katsuki had gripped, "I mean we just met you and you're proving you have a personality like a sack of trash."<br/> <br/>Before Katsuki could erupt with anger the bus came to a stop, jostling the students about. With a groan of exertion, Shota rose from the front seat turning to face the class, "We're here, everyone off the bus and Bakugo don't destroy U.A property outside of obstacles in the training grounds."<br/> <br/>Ignoring the blonde boys angrily growling Shota dismounted the bus watching as his students followed behind, he'd spent the bus ride listening to their group convocation and the interesting information it had dropped. He'd heard of Archange before, the fact that one man had brought the entire combined might of Europe's heroes to their knees and the biggest problem child of his class had a similar quirk was not comforting.<br/> <br/>Leading his class into the large circular building Shota heard some of them gasp in excitement as they looked out across the varying training fields. "Welcome to the US," Shota lazily gestured out over the various training fields.<br/> <br/>"We're at Universal Studios Japan?!" Denki exclaimed in surprised a bright expression on his face.<br/> <br/>"You really think the Universal Studios is inside the U.A campus?" Kyoka deadpanned staring at the blonde boy, completely taken back by his statement trying to process what he had said.<br/> <br/>"This is the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint' seven different disaster zones built to facilitate rescue training in a controlled environment," The tinned female voice of Thirteen echoed from the stairs leading down into the central plaza, "A facility I designed and built to simulate every possible disaster and accident that could occur." Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs Thirteen looked out across the assembled students before turning to Shota.<br/> <br/>"Thirteen where is All-Might?" Shota asked glancing around tiredly trying to spot any sign of the tall blonde symbol of peace.<br/> <br/>"He's resting back in the staff room," Thirteen replied holding up three fingers, "He seems to have hit his limit during the morning commute."<br/> <br/>Shota just stared at Thirteen, his eyes darkening slightly at the space heroes words, of course, the blonde idiot had run out his time on his way into work not even considering how it would look to the students when he was meant to be teaching heroics. "Of course he did," Shota sighed rubbing his eyes in frustration, "Pulling something like this is beyond irrational, we'll have to get started regardless."<br/> <br/>"Before we begin I'd like to offer one or two points to the students." Thirteen turned towards the students before starting to advise on the dangers of quirks.<br/> <br/>While Thirteen began her explanation Shota began to tune her out, focusing on the ambience coming from the simulation zones. The noise was soothing allowing Shota to clear his thoughts for the upcoming training exercise, it was only interrupted by a tearing sound filtering up from the central plaza.<br/> <br/>Turning his gaze towards the central plaza Shota saw a small swirling purple and black dot started to form, as the dot formed slowly it began to expand in size almost as if being pulled open. With rising dread, Shota saw a hand force the swirling dot wider before a lanky figured stepped threw before being followed by a horde of others. <br/> <br/>“EVERYONE GET BACK!” Shota roared pointing towards the door as he pulled his combat goggles onto his face, somehow villains had managed to breach inside the U.A’s walls and of all the places they chose the USJ right, “THIRTEEN PROTECT THE STUDENTS!” Glancing down at the large mass of villains Shota studied them, most were just common thugs only present for the numbers but the ones in the back struck him as the ring leaders.</p>
<p>A lanky blue-haired man wearing a costume made from hands, likely the ring leader by the way he was standing and the figures positioned around him like a guard detail a target to definitely bring in for questioning. It was the four other figures that held his interest more, the first was a large purple-skinned bird beaked man the holder of a strength quirk but the disturbing thing was not only his exposed brain but how eerily still he was.<br/> <br/>While the purple-skinned giant was disturbing for what he was able to bring to bear and the sign of little to no high mental function, it was the three short identical-looking girls at truly worried him. Metallic blue hair in twin tails flicked in the breeze as their heads and piercing golden eyes snapped around watching the air, upon their foreheads sat a tattooed number each number different almost like an identification mark. It wasn’t hard for Shota to make out the numbers upon each of the girl’s foreheads, ‘zero-seven’ ‘two-nine’ and ‘four-zero’, those numbers worried him it made him think those girls were only a small part of a larger grouping.<br/> <br/>Considering they had angular armoured sections covering their bodies and sharp angular wings that looks like his classes problem child, whatever those three girls were they could prove a threat to his students just like the entire mod of villains.<br/> <br/>He’d have to be quick and keep their attention on him to let the students escape and warn the rest of the U.A staff, it was his job first and foremost as a hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now we reach the USJ, if you notice there are some extras besides the Nomu with tall blue-haired and skin-flaky.</p>
<p>They might be something ace combat-related I'll be surprised if people can guess.</p>
<p>next chapter will get into more of the USJ stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Operation: Broadside Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crippled teach, deadly triplets, what could possibly come next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All-Might was not here, the class list he had decayed the main gate and stolen had listed him as one of the three teachers that should have been here with the class of heroics students. Him not being here was an unexpected and unwelcome change, what good was a raid without its final boss?</p><p>He had gone out of his way to gather all the low-level NPC's he could to keep the class busy while his tank, Nomu, killed the main boss. Sensei had even given him extra party members as another tool to hurl against All-Might, the three triplets. They were like his Nomu but at the same different, were Nomu was created with the singular purpose of killing All-Might the triplets were created from the copied skill of a long-imprisoned villain who had not only given All-Might a tough time but had taken so many heroes to bring down.</p><p>Tomura didn't really care how they were made or how skilled and powerful they probably were, the three of them creeped him out. The way they spoke as one alternating between which one said what and always starting and ending a sentence together was unnerving, he'd have rather just brought Nomu and be done with it but Sensei had insisted that the triplets go along with him for 'his protection'.</p><p>"All-Might's not here," Tomura snarled reaching up to scratch at his throat in irritation glaring hatefully up at the class of heroes, "We came all this way with so many playmates to take this high-level dungeon and the symbol of peace could not be bothered to show his face." Tomura glanced around at the various villains before looking back at his Nomu and the triplets before settling his gaze on Kurogiri, "Maybe some dead students will bring him here?"</p><p>Getting a nod of acknowledgement from the villain made of smoke, Tomura watched as Kurogiri began to disperse in the air the thin black smokey wisps that were his body flowing around the plaza and up towards the assembled group of students. He smiled behind his hand mask watching as their teacher, who reminded him or a shaggy homeless man, leapt the entire length of the stairs leading to the entrance and into the assembled mass of low-level scrubs he'd brought.</p><p>Tomura watched impassively as the shaggy hobo took down scrub and after, it was honestly boring to watch a miniboss beat down the low-level NPC's. "You three deal with him, I don't want dead weight in my party." Turned his gaze towards the triplets as he lazily gestured towards the shaggy hobo hero wanting the three of them to get involved.</p><p>The triplets all turned to face him, their gold unblinking eyes staring at him with the cold empty Ness he'd only seen in the characters in a video game. “Our… Orders... Were… To… Keep… You… Safe… Tomura…" Their voices were soft and emotionless, almost robotic in a weird way as they overlapped each triplet saying a separate word, it was creepy.</p><p>Tomura snarled angrily glaring at the three of them, "I'm the party leader so you listen to me!" He reached out to grab the arm of the closest triple intending to disintegrate it partially and show them his orders were to be followed.</p><p>Before he could lay a hand on the triplet baring the numerical mark 'zero-seven' she had stepped back as the other two had spun to face him and all three of them levelling their arms towards him with the tips of missiles forming on them, it was clear they would fire forcing him to stop and growl in frustration at uncooperative party members.</p><p>"We… Do… Not… Bend… To… Your… Whims… Use… Your… Pet." As they spoke zero-seven pointed a finger towards the hunched over form on Nomu, the purple beaked monstrosity stood there it's eyes unfocused and tongue lolling out the corner of its mouth.</p><p>Tomura snorted and turned back to face the brawl between the shaggy hobo and the scrubs, watching as the hobo slammed two of them into each other, before vaulting over their prone forms and rushing towards him. Tomura grinned as the hero charged him counting down the second's as he himself counter-charged the hero if he timed it right he could cripple the hero. Watching as the shaggy hobo of a hero thrust an elbow out towards his ribs, Tomura twisted his body just enough to move a hand to intercept the elbow.</p><p>“Your mana pool must be low,” Tomura chuckled darkly his hand clutched tightly around the elbow aimed at his stomach, all five of his fingers gripping it slowly disintegrating the limb, “You clearly ain’t specked for raids are you Eraserhead?”</p><p>Tomura’s mouth broke into a wide smile as he watched the Pro-Hero leap backwards away from him, narrowly avoiding two of the scrubs rushing him only for the two of them to be brutally knocked out with practised ease. But before the hero could land properly Tomura watched one of the triplets, two-nine, rocket past him and towards Shota, rapidly closing the gap the two-nine thrust one of her hands out impacting it against the Pro-Heroes chest.</p><p>A loud thunderclap echoed out from where her hand struck Shota’s chest propelling the hero further back and leaving him in a heap on the ground gasping for breath, shakily Shota climbed back to his feet a large hole blown in the centre of his outfit showing the already heavily purpling impact point on his chest.</p><p>The site of the massive purple bruise made Tomura cackle with manic laughter, while not fatal the massive bruise would make it difficult for the Pro-Hero to breathe properly during a prolonged fight, something he’d be sure to capitalise one. Flicking his glance between two-nine, zero-seven and four-zero, Tomura noticed how both zero-seven and four-zero had moved themselves to achieve an overlapping field of fire on the hero should he try moving. This made his smile crack even wider, gently tearing at the skin on the corners of his mouth, he honestly hoped the hero would try charging again so he could see the triplets in action and then let Nomu loose on the heroes still in their tutorial stage.</p><p>“Heroics… Teacher… Categorised… As… High… Priority… Threat.” The three triplets spoke beginning to circle around Shota waiting for him to make a move and give them an opening to strike. Like predators circling wounded prey they watched and waited as Shota flicked his gaze between the three of them before locking his gaze on ‘four-zero’ activating his quirk, trying to stop hers from working.</p><p>Whoever instead of deactivating her quirk, as he would have expected from a quirk that held emitter qualities nothing happened. Not giving Shota a chance to recover from the brief moment of shock, four-zero shot towards him closing the gap between them rapidly her left fist cocked back ready to strike. Seeing the clearly telegraphed attack Shota braced himself ready to deflect and reverse the girls charge to pin her to the ground, at the last possible second four-zero feinted to the left causing Shota to overshoot his own lunge to grab her and leave his left side exposed.</p><p>An exposure that zero-seven capitalised on by unleashing a missile into his upper left shoulder, the resulting explosion from the impact searing off not only more of Shota’s hero costume and charring his capture weapon, but also blackening the flesh underneath causing a massive spike of pain to rip its way through Shota’s body. Before he was given any time to recover, or even acknowledge the pain of his skin peeling away from his shoulder in huge black clumps, another explosive impact slammed into his right arm bathing Shota’s entire upper right side now in a burning jet of explosive flame.</p><p>With most of his upper body covered in burnt and charred skin, blood began to ooze out between the large gaps the slightest of movements now caused to form on his skin. Painting heavily Shota dropped to his knees, hands on the ground to steady himself as he watched his own blood pool beneath him, trying to come up with a way to keep his students safe and get them out alive. While from what he had observed from the initial group of villains he had subdued was that they were nothing more then street thugs, something he was sure his students could hold their own against if need be. It was the five villains before him and the black and purple warping villain that had him the most worried, they were the real threats here.</p><p>The white-haired one who spoke as if this was a game stood out as clearly the one calling the shots, his quirk being some destruction based quirk with a similar activator to his student Uraraka if he could cripple one of the villain's fingers he’d be next to useless. That had been his plan after he’d been knocked back by the concussive blast from one of the three identical villains who’s quirks bore a frightening resemblance to one of his biggest problem children, Midoriya.</p><p>After the rapid impacts, he’d taken from the three villains as they now circled around him, gliding just above the ground waiting for an excuse to strike, Shota heard the white-haired villain begin to cackle an insane thing of someone taking glee in the carnage before him. </p><p>“Do you like the newest extras in my party Eraserhead?” Tomura cackled gesturing to the triplets, “The perfect little adds to keep you busy and my Nomu at full HP for All-Might.” He cackled again watching as Shota levelled a glare towards him while the triplets continued to circle him, their arms aimed squarely at the hero. “Well, I think it's time we finish this mini-boss and then warm up Nomu on some of the kids here before the main boss shows up. Girls if you would?”</p><p>Trying to bring himself back to a standing position to attempt and dodge what was likely to be a fatal attack Shota caught sight of someone shooting up above the ruins zone, making the logical leap that is was likely Midoriya doing something reckless by normal hero standards but by ISAHF standards something mundane he turned his gaze back towards Tomura.</p><p>Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Shota held his gaze on the spoilt brat that had the nerve to threaten his students, all while he waited for the trio of villain girls circling him to deliver the killing blow. Yet the seconds ticked by and their fatal attack never came, flicking a quick look towards one of the villainesses Shota saw how while the girl had kept her arms trained on him, she had turned her head towards here Midoriya was rapidly climbing towards the domed roof of the USJ.</p><p>An angry snarl left Tomuras throat as he watched the triplets turn from staring at the hero to watching something off towards where his extras should have been killing a bunch of trainee heroes, “Are you three lagging?!” He screamed in anger, “Hurry up and kill him!”</p><p>Not bothering to respond or even glance towards Tomura, the triplets lowered their arms and dropped into a crouch all three turning to face towards the ruins zone, “DNA… Match… For… The… Ribbon… Detected… Original… Protocols… Engaged…” Now with all three sets of eyes tracking Midoriya as the girl had pitched high rocketing along the curve of the roof's dome towards the central plaza, the triplets launched themselves into the air kicking up a huge cloud of dust, “Target… Eradication… Authorised.”</p><p>Tomura let out another snarl in anger watching as the triplets left Shota alive to instead rocket towards one of the students for whatever reason, he’d been told they were loyal and would follow his commands but twice now they’d ignored him. “Just like useless randoms in matchmaking,” he snarled before turning his gaze back towards Shota.</p><p>Seeing that the hero had pulled himself upright into a standing position, even with blood and blackened skin still dripping onto the ground. Snarling in anger Tomura pointed a finger towards the panting hero, idly turning his head towards the large purple beast standing beside him. “Nomu, rip him in half.”</p><p>Not wasting any time the large hulking form of Nomu shot off towards Shota, its hands outstretched towards the hero aiming to clamp tight around both his upper and lower body. Yet just moments from being able to grab the hero, something flew past Shota’s ear, making contact with Nomu’s chest only to explode and launch the hulking purple bird beak monster backwards past Tomura and into the ground, causing the hand covered villain to spin around to stare at where Nomu had landed as a smouldering heap.</p><p>Quickly whipping his gaze around Shota saw Midoriya pitch herself upwards into a high-G turn with the three villain triplets right behind her, the three villains zigzagging between each other as they gave chase each one unleashing a barrage of, if Shota had to guess, tracer rounds just trying to score a hit against Midoriya.</p><p>Snorting at the reckless nature of one of the class's biggest problem children, Shota was surprised to feel someone propping up his left side. Glancing over only to see a pair of floating gloves lifting him up Shota realised Toru Hagakure was helping him stand.</p><p>“What are you doing here Hagakure?” Shota demanded, both angered by not only the girl's recklessnesses and blatant disregard for his orders but impressed by her willingness to rush in to aid him and her logical sense to wait until the villains were distracted.</p><p>“When your invisible people don’t tend to see just a pair of gloves and shoes moving by themselves,” Her voice while hushed had a bubbly edge to it, “One of the villains separated the glass after you jumped down here.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question,” Shota grunted as they both began making their way back towards the stairs, but to be more accurate it was more Hagakure dragging his broken body.</p><p>“Well Mina still had that earpiece Midoriya gave her form their battle trail the other day, well she tried seeing if the thing still worked and I overheard Midoriya saying something about provided close air to ground support,” Hagakure explained stopping briefly in her explanation, “I saw that as a good time to sneak down here and let you know, I think she’s not going to be holding back against these villains.”</p><p>Shota frowned at those words, while for most not holding back meant aiming to simply severely injure a villain so they couldn’t fight back anymore for Midoriya it was logical to assume she would go for the lethal option. Right now he saw the logic and rational reason for doing so, these villains had clearly come here to kill students expecting an easy way to rise in the underworld. </p><p>“Well, would you look at this, seems like an NPC has wandered into the combat zone,” Tomura purred having turned back towards Shota now having spotted the floating gloves helping the hero move, “Was this NPC a summon of yours Eraserhead? A way to escape and heal?” Tomura cackled watching as Shota moved a hand gently pushing Hagakure behind him, “Well doesn’t matter, Nomu get up.”</p><p>Slowly the smouldering purple heap that was the Nomu began to rise back up onto its feet, the burnt and charred skin covering its body flaking off to reveal undamaged purple skin beneath, a sick snapping noise echoed about the main area as Nomu’s arm and head snapped back into their proper positions no long mangled but looking undamaged.</p><p>The sight of Nomu standing up from what Shota surmised was a shot from Midoriya’s Electromagnetic Launcher with no injuries was unsettling, but it did show that this Nomu had some regeneration quirk.</p><p>“Nomu,” Tomura lazily spoke turning to look at Nomu before pointing a finger towards Shota and Hagakure, “Kill the kid first then the hero.”</p><p>Nomu let out a raspy screech before it rocketed forwards towards Shota and Hagakure, its hands outstretched ready to grab both teacher and student, and tear them both in half.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little shorter than the other chapters but this felt like a good point for a cliff hanger.</p><p>By all means any questions ask away and you'll find me lurking in the Espi's horde discord server.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Operation Broadside Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A waltz with an Ace always ends the same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Numbers do not decide the outcome of the dance," The mantra her Uncle had lived and breathed by during the time he ruled the skies and had likewise taught Izumi to live by as she learnt to master her quirk, "Many times will those of us with a Quirk to rule the skies find ourselves outnumbered by those that seek not to safeguard from above, but to rain death and misery on those below."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, a telltale sign of an attack, banking hard to the left and willing her engines to produce a greater thrust Izumi pitched herself downwards into a spiralling dive towards the large lake of the Flood Zone. Arcing backwards to turn up towards the domed roof Izumi let a small ghost of a smile grace her lips as she heard an explosion muffled by water followed by the guttural screams of a villain that had been unfortunate enough to be struck by what had been sent her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More often than not you will be alone against such odds," Taking stock of the three airborne villainesses above her, one diving towards her while the other two looped high above acting as top cover in case she tried to break from the aerial combat she had now found herself in. "But while too many heroes being outnumbered is something they cannot handle and will lead to defeat." Singling out the villainess diving towards her Izumi narrowed her eyes, keeping the diving villain in her sites as she squeezed her right fist before extending out her pointer finger as the tip of a missile form at her wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To those like you and me." Izumi let out the breath she had not realised she'd been holding as she and the diving villainess shot past each other, only a few centimetres gap between them, "When we are all that stands between those we fight alongside and those we fight to protect." Without missing a beat Izumi tracked the diving villainess as the familiar pulse behind her ears told her that the villain was in the perfect kill spot. "We let our Fangs out," Snapping her finger back in Izumi let the missile loose towards her target, paying no attention as the explosion and scream below her that signalled a 'kill' choosing to instead turn her gaze back up to the remaining villainesses that were now diving rapidly towards her. "And those that outnumber us will find out why those of us rule the skies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weaving between the two diving Villainesses Izumi kicked her engines into putting out more force as she arched her back into a tight turn getting both of the villainesses in her eye line, watching as they both shot towards the Ruins zone. "Show no mercy," Sticking close to the two villainesses as they tried to shake her by weaving between the toppled buildings Izumi focused in on the one starting to lag behind the other. Keeping the slower of the two in her sights, Izumi rolled her shoulders before she began to close the gap between herself and the villainess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Izumi closed in on the slower villainess, now little more than a metre behind, she unleashed a torrent of bullets, spraying all along the villainesses back and wings cutting several deep gouges into them. These gouges enough to force the villainess to lose control of herself midflight and begin a rapid downward spiral towards the ground, Izumi paid the plummeting villainess no more than a sideglance only long enough to make note of her slamming hard into one of the toppled buildings. "And keep those that cannot dance with us protected."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning her gaze back towards the single remaining villainess, Izumi watched as she weaved between the ruins banking hard left then right before banking hard upwards pitching into a tight barrel roll. A dark smirk graced Izumi's lip as she watched her target try to force a vertical scissor manoeuvre to try and force her back on the defensive, a simple manoeuvre often used in a panic right before resorting to a defensive spiral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wasting no time Izumi shot upwards after the villainess keeping pace with, not letting her target out of her sight. It did not take long for the villainess to attempt to break into a defensive spiral after it was becoming clear that Izumi was easily keeping pace, as the villainess pulled down into the defensive spiral Izumu struck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving the villainess no time to correct her dive Izumi slammed into the smaller girl with an outstretched hand, having gotten too close for the emitter part of her quirk to be useful. With her hand clasped firmly around the villainess's throat, Izumi pulled the villainess close her other arm shooting out to grab one of her targets arms before she forcibly rotating the villainess around before driving the girls own arm up and into her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paying little attention to the other girl's metallic sounding grunt of pain Izumi reached out with her free hand to grab hold of one of her wings. Gripping the wing tightly and twisting, putting the strength of her thrusters into the action. Slowly the metallic wing began to groan and twist, bulking under the force Izumi was applying to the wing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching as the wing bulked and shared away from the villainess Izumi took that moment to release her hold and deliver a kick to the centre of the villainess's spine, accelerating the girl's rapid descent into the ground with a titanic impact kicking a large cloud of dust into the air. Waiting for the dust cloud to clear, Izumi circled overhead casting her eyes around the USJ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out there her classmates were fighting for their lives, likely alone or in groups, against villains that had arrived with the express interest in causing harm. Yet something about this attack did not sit right with her, while it had been planned in some way to deal a blow to All-Might and the heroics industry as a whole, it reeked too much of a probing attack. A strategic move used to test the defences and response times of a reactive force before launching a full-scale attack, it reminded her of an example she'd been taught during her time at the ISAHF training base in the Hawaiian archipelago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had heard how the Chukotka Autonomous Region of Russia had managed to achieve its independence through the use of state-funded and trained 'heroes' before setting their sights on expansion into Alaska, they had first funded small-time villain organisations to target key areas of infrastructure for the largely isolated American state. After seeing how slow American heroes in Alaska were able to respond to such organised villain activity the militarised heroes of Chukotka launched a devastating blitzkrieg, leading to almost all resistance the local heroes could mount being crushed underfoot. Yet before Chukotka could consolidate their hold on Alaska a joint force of American and Russian heroes alongside the IASHF one-hundred and eighth Tactical Hero Squadron had swept in breaking the military back of Chukotka with ruthless efficiency, the conflict ending with Alaska free as part of the United States and Chukotka once more under Russain control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While to many the conflict would be seen as nothing more than a small footnote in history, to the IASHF it was a wake-up call to how organised villain groups and rogue nations with a large quirk focused military seeking to either change the current world order or expand their territory would go about it. By funding local villain organisations to 'probe' their targets response times and defensive capabilities, it would divert and mask their true goal until it was too late to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that was what this 'League Of Villains' was attempting to do then this showing of low-level thugs was the probe and it wouldn't be long before the real attack hit. It was something she would have to let her Uncle know about even if it turned out to be nothing, the risk that it could be especially in a country that had birthed some of the most notorious villains in history.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Banking around Izumi glanced down to the slowly clearing dust cloud form where the villainess had impacted the ground, watching as she saw the girls form slowly rising onto unsteady feet. Exposed wiring littered her body along with sparking arcs of electricity dancing from the broken wiring across her skin as oil slowly dripped down from the huge tear in her wing, a cold detachment spread in her mind as she stared down at the villainess. The girl was nothing more than a construct built to mimic, a fake designed to try and waltz with those that held dominion of the clouds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her very existence and that of the two identical girls she had already dealt with were an insult beyond measure, it would be something she would correct. Flying another circle around the villainess Izumi clenches her fists unloading a barrage of six high explosive missiles towards the downed girl before, watching as all six missiles impacted their target detonating in a large concussive blast before banking around and scanning for the next threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the ruins in the main Plaza Izumi saw her next target, one of the only remaining threats left, the large hulking purple bird-beaked mutant type. For a brief second, Izumi watched the gaint purple brute launch himself towards her homeroom teacher. Her brain whirled with calculations of distance from her to the rapidly moving target and the likelihood of a missile or herself intercepting the brute in time, yet each calculation she ran came up short. She'd never make it in time to stop the brute from turning her homeroom teach into a bloody smear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless Izumi shot off towards the purple brute pushing her body beyond what it could handle to try and make it, her muscle burned while her bones creaked with tension as the feeling of pressure waves began to build behind her. Continuing her race across the ruins Izumi kept her eyes locked on her target, only to watch as the spikey red-haired boy she'd ended up teleported with, Eijiro Kirishima was what he'd introduced himself as. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, after she'd incapacitated the few villains that'd been waiting for them he'd made a move to the plaza in time to hurl his hardened body between the purple brutes fist and something to the side of their teacher. Just the break Izumi needed to close the distance in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling her body tense up and groan in slight pain, Izumi felt the familiar feeling of an overpressure burst happening behind her as she broke the sound barrier rocketing towards the purple brute like a ballistic missile. Paying no attention to as the resounding boom from the overpressure burst drew everyone's attention, Izumi closed the gap at close to Mach two before whirling herself around to slam her right foot hard into the purple brutes exposed brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The impact not only sent the purple brute hurtling away from her classmate but responded in a loud sonic burst of sound, a burst that muffled the snapping noise of several of the bones inside her foot. Ignoring the pain Izumi turned her attention towards the villain clearly in charge, hovering in place as she aimed her out-stretched arms towards the villain covered in severed hands, watching as he began to violently twitching and shaking in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You," Tomura growled out raising a finger to point at Izumi, "You over-levelled carry!"His voice had raised to a shrill and angry screech as he jabbed an accusatory finger towards her, "First you try and take out my main DPS then you pull away my adds and drop them like low-level trash mobs!" Tomura moved to scratch at his cover face in clear stress as he started to twitch in anger  "Then.... oooh then you come back and try again to one-shot my DPS! This was meant to be an easy raid! Start off with killing some underdeveloped trash for quick XP then taking out the boss, but then you! You had to ruin it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell between the deranged villain and the hero students, a calm before the storm that was broken by Tomura letting out an unhinged scream in rage."I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SOME PAY TO WIN SCRUB!" Tomura turned to face the hole in a nearby wall that had been created by Izumi slamming her foot into his Nomu's head and launching the monstrous creature in that direction. "NOMU! GET UP AND GANK THIS SMURF!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if it had not suffered any impact, the purple brute now identified as 'Nomu' shot out from the hole in the wall at near Mach speed towards Izumi its right fist pulled back ready to strike. Yet before it could reach Izumi and the few of her classmates with her and their teacher, she kept a blank expression on her face as she whirled her arms to face towards the Nomu. Not giving the abomination the chance to close the gap Izumi unleashed a salvo of eight high explosive missiles, each one impacting the Nomu and pitching the beast back again sending it sprawling high into the air only for a large glacier of ice to shoot up and snare the Nomu inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I doubt my ice will hold whatever that thing is for long." Shoto Todoroki spoke in his regular near monotone fashion as he slid along a path made of ice towards his classmates, "Whatever that thing is it looks tough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yer it hits like a truck as well," Kirishima groaned rubbing both his arms as spiderweb split lines ran up the length of each arm. "Broke right threw my hardening like it was nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You all need to get out of here now," Aizawa spoke letting out a blood-filled cough, "This is not something any of you are ready for." Aizawa glanced about the four students around him but focused on Izumi locking eyes with the greenette. What he saw in those deep green orbs told him more about the girl in that split second than any of his other observations, in that singular moment he saw the bright spark of a hero that'd not chafe under the weight that becoming a well known, or 'Limelight Hero', that'd make difficult calls and put themselves in danger for no reason than to protect others. It was the same spark that he had seen in the eyes of the blonde buffoon All-Might, that spark in her eyes made him realise that Izumi would be a much bigger problem child than he had first thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kirishima, help Hagakure get Sensei out of here," Izumi spoke her voice filled with a calm determination as she turned back to face the slowly cracking ice glacier, watching the Nomu inside twist and turn widening the cracks in the ice. "Todoroki you keep him," She raised a finger to point at the deranged man-child screaming for Nomu to break out of the ice, "From getting any further forward."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you Midoriya?" Kirishima asked, having moved to help Hagakure support their teacher. "You can't honestly mean to take that purple monster by yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's last orders were to kill me." Her voice was devoid of any emotion, "I'll make it work for that and keep its attention on me." Watching as the glacier finally shattered Izumi shot off towards the now freed Nomu rocketing past it and unleashing another salvo of missiles into the beast, keeping its attention squarely focused on herself and leading the Nomu towards the only zone she was sure was free from any of her classmates, the ruins zone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizawa kept his eyes trained on Izumi and the Nomu as long as he could, watching as she darted in and out around the hulking monstrosity hitting it with bursts of missiles, machine gun fire and the occasional subsonic and supersonic blow from her feet and fists. Yet as he watched her land blow after blow on the Nomu as she lead it away. In no time at all Izumi and the Nomu vanished from his site as a large wall of ice shot up blocking his view and earning an enraged scream from the villainous man-child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizawa winced feeling the full impact of his wounds finally catching up with him as he and two of his students reached the top of the stairs, where he saw the critically wounded thirteen and thankfully a good chunk of his students safe. Letting out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding onto as he was gently placed on the ground Aizawa listened to his student's rapid-fire questions between each other. As they spoke he picked up on how the seven who'd been left at entrance with thirteen had been smart and distracted the warping villain long enough to let Iida slip out to get a warning back to UA, and if we was anywhere near as quick as his brother then the alarm would already have been raised and the rest for the faculty would already be on their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost as if fate had overheard him Aizawa heard the sound of the U.S.J's main doors being torn open followed by the voice of a hero that under most circumstances he found annoying, but with the current situation hearing that voice filled with not only the regular determination but a restrained rage he knew none of his students would be killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"FEAR NOT!"</b> The commanding voice of the number one Pro Hero, All-Might' echoed out across the entire U.S.J drawing in everyone's attention as he stepped out of the smoke caused by him punching the main doors clean off their hinges. <b>"I AM HERE!"</b> as the smoke cleared more where normally there would be a smile that young hopefully heroes pinned their dreams on and civilians took comfort in seeing was an expression of utter rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever the villain's plan had been, it was now truly doomed to fail. As All-Might's expression alone told any who saw it that what these villain's had done in attacking the U.S.J and his students was a line they should not have crossed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep a new chapter to this hot mess of a story.</p>
<p>Work and well the planet effectively closing for a year (at least as far as my country is concerned) kinda borked up my entire writing rhythm and mojo, but as things are easing up I figured get back into the swing of things with one of the fics I enjoy writing the most.</p>
<p>Which was this one and another (I won't say but it'll be clear when that particular fic gets an update)</p>
<p>Now onto other things in my insane brain, I've managed to cook up two more fics ideas I might start as insane as that is. A MHA x Code Geass crossover (as none exist) and a MHA x Gurren Lagann crossover.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right, so I'm a massive and I do mean massive ace combat fan, been playing a lot of AC7 lately and well this idea just struck me.</p><p>Don't worry I'm not stopping the other MHA story I am writing but sometimes when an idea strike you have to strike while the iron is hot otherwise you lose the idea.</p><p>as always comment and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>